Moving Mountains
by 9thDimen
Summary: A girl from our world somehow finds her way to the world of Bleach. As she realizes what has happened to her she only has one question on her mind: Why the h*** did she end up in an Anime she never liked or even watched in the first place? But that's not her only problem, Aizen has plans for her, something that will drastically change the story that we all came to know. Toshiroxoc?
1. Chapter One: I'm dreaming, right?

Moving Mountains

Chapter One: I'm dreaming, right?

Heat enveloped me. The warmth was soothing, calming me into a state of stupor. How I loved that carefree feeling. Almost like nothing was wrong, nothing would become wrong. Like a bliss that would continue for the rest of eternity.

But my senses began to come back to me. Reality began to settle back in forcing me to feel again. I was lying in grass. The gentle breeze sent chills down my spine as it caressed my exposed skin. The air smelled nice, a sweet scent of flowers that made me breathe in deeper through my nose.

How did I get here?

Reality began to click faster than I would have liked as my mind tried to remember how I got outside in the first place. I didn't remember. More strange was the fact that it was supposed to be winter and yet a breeze that smelled like spring flowers continued to indulge my sense of smell.

I made to move but felt stiff, like I haven't moved in ages. I lifted my arms ever so slightly and my eyes fluttered open to only see a blur of what was around me. I could recognize the color green through the haze which confirmed I was outside and it was indeed not winter wherever I was at.

An involuntary groan escaped my lips as I made to move but felt a hand press on one of my arms lightly forcing them back to the ground. My eyes scanned my surroundings, looking for the person who dared push me back down without a single word of comfort, but my vision did not get any better.

"Now, this is interesting," I finally heard a voice speak. He sounded like a male, his voice held a happy ring to it which made me groan again in confusion. Why wasn't he trying to reassure me? Tell me everything was going to be okay. "I wonder why Aizen wanted me to bring you to our world. You don't seem that special."

Our world?

My eyes searched again until I found a white blur that seemed out of place. I tried to speak, ask him what he meant, but all the came out was more groans. I was starting to sound like an old broken record player. "Now, now, you don't want to push it too hard. You did make a tremendous transition."

Right then and there I've never had the sudden urge to strangle someone to get answers out of them. What the hell is going on? What transition? Was I in some kind of accident? Damn it, tell me!

"Of course, you're not supposed to be awake. Why don't I fix that." I felt a hand press against my forehead and I closed my eyes. My head swimming when he let go. I tried to open my eyes once more but everything felt heavy. I was slipping back to unconsciousness and was quite pissed about my current predicament. All hell was going to break lose when I awoke again.

I would guarantee it.

The girl laid on the ground unconscious once more. Gin was surprised that she awoken after her – ordeal she had to endure. After all, it took a lot of energy to move from one world to another. Especially when the other was sealed. It took an incredible amount of spirit energy to bring this girl to this world and he felt a little drained.

"Ah," he said, turning his head to look behind him. "There already coming. Didn't take them that long." Right on cue three people emerged from the surrounding woods wielding swords in their hands and wearing black outfits that only belonged to the Soul Society. One had a white captain coat. "Hitsugaya, Rengi, and Matsumoto, wish I could stay and talk but I have something important to attend to." He opened a portal stepping through it, his smile never faltering.

As it began to close the one named Matsumoto ran forward, her eyes wide with surprise. "Gin…" But before she could say anything more Gin disappeared leaving the three to stare at the spot he was last at.

"Why the hell was he here?" Rengi asked placing his Zanpakuto back into its sheath. He looked around with his hands on his hips then stopped when he saw a body lying on the ground. He jogged over to the form seeing that it was a young girl lying unconscious on the forest floor. "Hey," he called over to his two comrades. "There's a girl here."

Matsumoto shook herself from her daze and looked over at Rengi who was kneeling over a small figure. She jogged over and looked down at the small form, her eyes going wide. "Wow, look at that hair." She bent down to her knees and took a strand of her long wavy hair. "Look at how red it is," her eyes began to glisten as she rubbed the strands of hair between her fingertips. "Ohh, and it's so shinny! Wow, I'm starting to get jealous." Her bottom lip jutted out, pouting as she looked down at the young girl's hair. Her eyes moved to her face, her head tilting to the side in confusion. "What is she doing here in the middle of the forest?" She had a soft face that looked peaceful as she laid on the ground unconscious. She wore a purple zip-up sweat shirt and tight blue jeans. Nothing to special about her apparel, but her hair. It was long and wavy and a piercing red that shined in the moonlight. Her hair, if she stood up, would reach to the middle of her back.

"And what did Gen want from her?" The young captains' voice asked as he walked over to them and looked down at the young girl.

She started to stir but didn't open her eyes. Her head turned to the side and she began to mumble. "Sara, turn off the damn TV I'm trying to sleep here…" the rest was incoherent as she began to snore, rolling to her side and falling back asleep, chewing on her thumb.

"Well, it looks like she's okay," Rengi said as he smiled down at the sleeping form. "So, what do we do with her?"

"We leave her," Hitsugaya simply said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"What?" Matsumoto, with surprise, said as she looked at her captain. "We can't just leave her here! We're really far away from the city. She'll get lost when she wakes!"

Rengi nodded his head in agreement. "Plus, what did Gin want with her? Shouldn't we figure that out once she wakes up?"

"Maybe she was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Hitsugaya suggested.

"Oh come on, let's bring her with us. If she doesn't know anything then we let her go. It's better than just leaving her here alone. A pretty girl like this, who knows what will happen!" Matsumoto pleaded, her eyes sparkling with determination.

Hitsugaya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Fine."

Matsumoto shot up with joy. "Yes, this is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

"Maybe it's a trap?" Rengi suggested as he studied the sleeping girl in front of him. They made it back to Orihimie's house with the sleeping girl in Rengi's arms. Being Orihimie, she allowed them to use her house to watch over the girl as they waited for her to wake up.

"No way, she's too cute," Matsumoto poked her face, her own face lightly flushed.

"We should have just left her, she's a human girl that has no business in our affairs," Hitsugaya said with apparent annoyance. He was leaning against the wall as he looked over at the sleeping girl. "Or left her for someone else to find her."

Matsumoto gave her captain a pouting face. "You're so mean. What if something terrible happened to her or… or…" She began to bat her hand against her face. "Is it hot in here or is it just me."

Rengi wiped some sweat from his forehead and examined it like it was a foreign object. "Yeah, it is a little hot in…" He stopped suddenly, his eyes glancing back down toward the small girl.

Her body was encased in a red aura, her body radiating heat. "She's leaking Reiatsu."

Hitsugaya walked over to the girl gritting his teeth. He hated heat. "Why didn't I sense this before?" he asked mostly to himself. "How is this even possible?"

Matsumoto looked back at the sleeping girl. "She's not even sweating." She brought her hand to her head and her eyes immediately shot wide with surprise. "She's burning up." Her attention shot towards Orihimie. "Do her have a thermometer by any chance?"

Orihimie's face grew pink as she nodded her head. "Yes, yes of course." She disappeared through a door and came back with the needed item in hand.

Matsumoto put the thermometer in the girls' mouth and watched as the red liquid went up the stick and finally stopped at its destination. Her mouth was wide as she gaped at the result. "Her temperature is 110!"

Rengi grimaced. "How is that even possible? Shouldn't she be dead?"

The girl eye began to twitch. Matsumoto saw the slight motion and looked back down at her. "I think she's waking up." Matsumoto, Rengi, and Hitsugaya both leaned over to look at the girl as she stirred.

Her eyes slowly opened, blinked a couple of times, yawned, and when her eyes focused, she screamed… or more like yelled as her fist shot forward and made contact with Rengi's chin. He flew backwards as a little bit of blood spewed from his mouth and landed on his back. He shot up into a sitting position rubbing his chin.

"What the hell was that for!?"

Both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya took a step back as the bright red head girl shot up showing everyone her bright blue eyes that were rather alert of her surroundings. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the two men and woman, then her eyes moved down to her hands.

She began to shake, her eyes became frantic as they scanned her body. Looking down at her legs, taking a strand of her hair to stare at it then back at the three. She opened her mouth to finally speak,

"A-am I dreaming?" Her eyes grew wider, her mouth opening up wide with surprise as blood began to wash over her face as a million things went through her mind. A little squeak escaped her mouth as it seemed her face was stuck in that position.

"Um…" Matsumoto began as she reached for her. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, the girl fell forward off the couch and onto the ground face first, her butt sticking straight up in the air. Then, her face slide against the ground extremely slow in a painful looking way until she was lying flat on the ground.

"She's dead," Rengi declared as he looked at the unmoving girl.

"What was that about?" Hitsugaya asked as his eye twitched with annoyance at the girl below him.

"Seems she was surprised to see us," Matsumoto added, saying the obvious. She began to poke her head but got no response. "Maybe she scared herself to death." She continued her onslaught of poking until finally she rolled her over. Her face was still stuck in the position, but she was still breathing, unconscious once again. Little droplet of tears on the corner of her eyes.

"I need to report this," Hitsugaya sighed as he turned around and walked away. "Come get me if she wakes up."

Rengi and Matsumoto watched the young captain walk away and looked back at the unconscious girl.

"How much do you want to bet that she's going to faint again?" Rengi said teasingly.

Hitsugaya came back in ten minutes. Again the room began to grow hot again and her eyes fluttered open. Rengi scouted away from her not wanting to get punched again. She shot up, her eyes wide again as she scanned the room around her.

"Where not going to hurt you," Hitsugaya tried to reassure in his best way possible but his voice didn't sound reassuring in the least bit. She looked at him, her nerves began to calm down. Her eyes slowly falling back to a normal wide range. Her eyes moved through the faces of everyone in the room. She then closed her eyes and slowly got up off the ground. When she opened them again, she was looking at her hands again.

"Are you alright?" Matsumoto asked taking a step toward her. The girl took a step back, her hands falling to her side. Then her eyes shifted to something behind her, and out of nowhere she ran forward toward the door.

"Stop her!" Hitsugaya ordered. All three ran after her when she opened the door and ran outside. When all three where outside they stopped. She was in the middle of the road looking around. It was night time, her eyes were looking at the sky, her eyes wide with wonder.

She turned back around and looked at the three of them. She stood there awkwardly staring at the three.

Her hand moved up to her cheek as she continued to stare and – pinched her cheek rather hard. When nothing happened she smacked herself. Still nothing. She smacked her other cheek and winced. She closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed and she got in a squatting position… almost like she was trying to go to the bathroom. When she opened them she had a look of disappointment.

"So," she finally said making everyone tense around her. Her hand went to her forehead where she held it and sighed. "I guess I'm not dreaming."

Hitsugaya stepped forward. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he gave her a serious look. When he spoke his tone matched his features. "Why do you think you are dreaming? What was the last thing you remember before you woke up?"

She stared at the captain. He saw emotions pass through her eyes as she thought deeply about something. Then something clicked and she closed her eyes and sighed. She jutted her hip out to the left and crossed her arms. "What's it to you, shorty?"

A vain popped on his forehead, but he kept his cool, but his voice held a bit of malice. "I'll ask you again. What do you remember before you woke up?"

She looked away from him uncrossing her arms and – sticking a finger up her nose in defiance. "I was taught to never speak to strangers. I'm pretty sure you qualify."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth but stopped when he saw her stiffen and look off to the left, her eyes growing wide. "Did you hear that?" she became rather alert.

Hitsugaya looked to where she was looking. Then he heard it.

It was a howl of a hallow.

"It was drawn to you," he stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a green pill. He popped it into his mouth and he suddenly became two people, both looking exactly the same. One wearing a school outfit, the other wearing black and had a sword in his hand. His icey stare went back to her and she glared back. "So you can see me." It wasn't a question but more of stating the fact. He looked back to his Gigi and his two team mates. "Watch over her while I take care of the hollow." All three nodded and he disappeared.

They watched him disappear to the left. Renji sighed and looked in the direction of the girl but stopped. His mouth wide open in disbelief.

She was gone.

* * *

_(Author's Note: This is my first ever Bleach fan fic. To tell you the truth I just started watching Bleach again. I did watch it when it first came out but I never actually stayed up to see the rest of the episodes since I wasn't use to staying up late back then. I skipped a couple of episodes here and there and now in the Aizen part… Arrancar… yeah. So if I get anything mixed up please either PM me or leave a review and I'll fix it ASAP. I want the reading experience to be as enjoyable as possible. Of course, I'm also watching the newer episodes on adult swim and read online what happens and blah, blah, blah, so I'm not totally not know what I am doing._

_I don't know if I should make this a ToshiroxOC fan fic or not. Tell me what you want and I'll do it, :). _

_I like to write Fan fic's, I've been writing Hiei fan fics of Yu Yu Hakusho and now I want to switch it up. Why do I like to write fan fics, you ask? Because I'm bored and I like to write. That's all. Hehe.) _


	2. Chapter Two: Not a Dream

Moving Mountains

Chapter Two: Not a Dream

What the hell was happening? Why am I here in an – anime? An anime of all things. It took me a while to realize what anime I was dreaming. Bleach. Bleach of all anime! The thing that tipped me off was the Hallow. In the first episode that sound of its howl was heard. Damn. I hated Bleach.

So, this had to be a dream.

But why would I dream about this show when I only watched a couple of episodes, especially since I never saw those characters before.

This was a very vivid dream. Pinching and slapping myself didn't help any in waking myself up. I must have been in a deep sleep. A very, very deep sleep. It wasn't unusual for me to feel something in a dream. My stupid brain believes I'm actually in this predicament, so when something happens to my dream body I actually feel it to a certain extent.

Since I can't wake myself up I had to find other means of accomplishing that goal.

So when that Hallow howled and everyone's attention was drawn to the white hair kid after he disappeared after it, I ran.

I ran like there was no tomorrow. There was an alleyway not too far from where I was standing so I took it instantly, disappearing from sight. My feet moved faster when I heard the red head yell after me. Hopefully he didn't see me go down the alley. Then again, why does it matter? He isn't real, a fictional character that my mind decided to make up for no apparent reason.

After running for ten minutes I began to slow down, fatigue taking effect. Man, the dream I thought I was in was realistic. My legs stopped and my hand searched for something to grab as my body was forced to take a break. Rough brick walling brushed against my fingertips. The rough feeling made me look toward my hand. Seeing my hand look so fragile and – cartoony made me shiver, but I couldn't look away. To my own accord my hand moved, the slim cartoon hand moved when I wanted it to.

Maybe I wasn't…

I heard the screech again. I turned around sharply, my eyes scanning the area around me. A little girl with light brown hair and huge brown eyes ran frantically through the street, tears running down her face. Another howl was heard again but closer. My head turned, my eyes following the noise until I saw something coming down the street chasing after the girl. Its white mask shinning bright in the moonlight, connected to the mask was a harry, snake like body that slithered on the ground making its way toward the girl.

I took a slow breath of air and smiled. This was my chance to wake up.

My legs moved me forward until I was standing in front of the girl who suddenly tripped on her shoe laces. I glanced down at the girl and she looked back up at me, her eyes holding mine with fear.

The Hallow howled again making me look back at it. The Hallow stopped when I stepped in front of the girl to consider me; my own eyes looking into his red ones. It opened its mouth and howled again.

Out of nowhere the building behind my suddenly exploded as debris scattered around us. I shielded my face when I saw the debris and when I reopened them, in the smoke of the disintegrated building I saw another form appearing before me. Another Hallow.

"Y-you're hurt!" The little voice squeaked underneath me. I glanced down at her with confusion. She wasn't looking directly at me, but at my arm. I followed her gaze and to my surprise my arm was bleeding, a large gash adorning it. Then, I felt the pain. My hand gripped my bicep as I gritted my teeth. Then I looked at the new Hallow, my eyes growing wide as its red eyes glared into mine.

This wasn't a dream.

I was actually stuck in this stupid Anime!

And there were two Hallow thingies staring right at me like I'm lunch.

Little hands reached for my unhurt arm in fear. I looked down at her and saw she was terrified, tears running down her face once more. Damn it. Was she real? Should I leave her here and save myself?

Right now wasn't the time to think that. Back home I wouldn't leave her alone if I was in this sort of situation. I gripped her hand and smiled. "Don't worry," I tried my best to reassure her. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Are you going to chase the monsters away?" Her voice quivered.

"Not me," I looked away from her and around me watching for any signs of our saviors. Where were those guys? "But they should be here soon."

The Hallowed howled again, the snake one, and charged forward. I put her behind my back away from the two Hallows as I watched the thing charge at us. The other stayed stationary, it also had a white mask with huge sharp teeth and a dog like body that looked like it had armadillo skin like armor. I braced myself thinking of a way to get me and the little girl out of this situation but nothing came up as the thing was mere inches away.

Its mouth opened and aimed for me.

But before it made contact a light slashed through the thing making it disappear into thin air. I watched with amazement, my mind trying to process what just happened, but it soon came clear when I saw a figure appear behind the now disappearing Hallow. It was the weird red hair, tattoo guy.

"Took you long enough!" I yelled.

His eyes turned into little tiny pupils and I saw a weird looking vain appear on his forehead. "I just saved your life and that's all you can say? If you didn't run off…" He stopped and gritted his teeth, worry clear on his face. "Look out! Behind you!"

I stiffened when a shadow loomed over me. I didn't hesitate, I grabbed the girls arm and threw her away from me. I felt something grab the hood of my hoodie and yank me backwards and up into the air. When I looked back I saw the Hallows mask behind me. My hoodie in its mouth.

Again I wouldn't allow myself to hesitate. I wasn't going to be one of those stupid girls that always need to be saved. My hand flew up to my zipper and I yanked it down. I lifted my arms and slipped out of its teeth. Just in time too, when I hit the ground, landing on my feet, I took off. When I looked behind me to see if he was in pursuit he already ate my sweat shirt leaving nothing behind.

Thankfully I was wearing a sports bra but the look on the red guys face was priceless. His face grew red, maybe even redder than a tomato, as he looked at me, his eyes bugging out of its sockets

"Will you stop staring at me you pervert?!" What's the big deal? A sports bra covered up more than a bikini.

"I'm not staring at anything!" He yelled back at me, his face still red from embarrassment.

"If you're so embarrassed then why won't you look at something other than my breasts?!" It was true, his eyes did not leave my chest the whole time we were talking.

He opened his mouth the say something but he was suddenly flung to the side from a force of an impact. Now where he was originally standing was the Hallow. He flung his mouth forward and I ducked out of the way, skidding on my hurt arm. I grimaced but dealt with it. My feet were soon underneath me as I ran for it. I glanced back at the Hallow to see it slowly turn to look at me. It was slower so I had a chance…

I ran into someone, our foreheads knocking into each other. I took a step back rubbing my forehead and looking at the person who was in my way. Staring back at me was the white haired kid, he too, was rubbing his forehead. When he got a good look at me I saw his cheeks flush ever so slightly. "Uh – where is your shirt?" but before I could answer he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Why did you run and where…"

That thing howled again. It was charging for us. I looked back at him and took a step back allowing him access to the Hallow, all the while smiling. "It's all yours," I said sweetly.

He glared at me and stepped a little ways ahead of me. "Don't run off again. If you do, I will find you and there will be severe consequences."

His threats didn't scare me. Jeesh, what was up with this guy? He definitely needs to take that stick out of his…

He brought up his sword and leaped forward and in a flash the Hallow fell to the ground dead and was already disappearing. I watched as the body disappeared. He made it look so easy. I looked back up at him and as he began to put his sword back into its sheath on his back. He turned his cold eyes back toward me.

"Damn it!" I heard the red head guy say from off in the distance. I glanced over at him and watched as he walked out of the hole in a building rubbing his head. He eyes soon found mine and then shifted to the white haired kid. In a second he was next to us and, of course, staring at me, (he still had a slight flush to his cheeks). Or maybe he was glaring. I didn't know, sometimes Anime's confuse me. If the white haired kid didn't speak I would have thought he was a girl.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared back at them bored. The little girl wasn't anywhere to be found so I just assumed she ran off home somewhere. Bet that's a story to tell but I doubted anyone would believe her.

It was awkward at first as they just stared at me, assessing me. Then finally the white haired kid spoke, "My name is Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division in the Gotei thirteen." When I didn't speak I saw one of those veins pop on his forehead. "Now you're supposed to tell me yours."

I looked away from him and stuck my finger up my nose again like I did last time. Why the hell should I tell him my name? "And why should I?" This seemed to annoy him further as yet another vein popped in his forehead. "So you're a captain, huh?" I took my finger out of my nose and stuck it in my ear as I turned it from one side to the other. "Aren't ya a little young to be a captain. What are you twelve, shorty?"

He closed his eyes as they began to twitch, now three veins popped onto his forehead. I knew he was trying his best to keep his anger at bay. I couldn't help but smile at his attempt. "If you're not going to answer my questions I will be forced to take you to the soul society and have them deal with you."

"Soul society? What is that, some kind of band or something?" To tell you the truth, I knew what the soul society was, sort of, but I wasn't going to admit that to him. "You guys look like you belong to a band, especially the freaky tattoo guy over there."

He brought his fist up, it shaking ever so slightly as he too closed his eyes with annoyance. "What did you just say?"

I took my finger from my ear and examined it. "Maybe if you ask me nicer I would answer your questions. You've been rather rude."

I saw some of the strain in the white haired- Hitsugaya's face disappear "I apologize, I was being rude," that surprised me, what's with the sudden change in demeanor. "I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking again, can I please have your name?"

I stared at him dumbfounded and then I smiled as big as I could. Wow that felt weird. It was almost like the sides of my lips were reaching my ears. "My name is Aria Joelinski, it's nice to meet you Hitsugaya and…?

"Rengi Abarai."

I nodded at the red head named Rengi. Then I glanced back at – Hitsugaya and smiled with triumph. "Now was the so hard? Being nice will get you farther than being rude." His eye twitched and my smile grew. "And to answer your other question from earlier…" I hesitated. What should I say? To tell you the truth, I still don't remember how I even ended up here or what I was doing beforehand. How much of the truth should I tell them? That I'm from a universe that they are only fictional characters of an annoying series? So, I lied. I looked away from them not able to look in their eyes as I lied. "I – don't remember."

"Do you remember anything before today?" Hitsugaya persisted.

I glanced at him then looked away. "I…" Man, I had to make this look believable. "I can't remember." I placed my hand on my forehead as I tried to look like I was thinking deeply. My fingers laced through my hair, it felt to soft. My hair wasn't soft. Was this even my body? "I don't remember anything besides my name." Okay, I'm horrible at acting. I turned away from them not wanting them to see my face.

"Gah! What's wrong with your back!" Rengi yelled. I turned my head to look at him and then I glanced at my back. It was there, my scar. It took up my whole right side of my back giving off a red hue. I can't believe it was there… this was my body. "I don't know?" I touched it and then poked it. "That's weird. Maybe it's a birth mark."

"Looks more like a burn," Hitsugaya said taking a step forward taking an interest to my scar. "Looks like you were in a horrific accident in the past."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever. I don't remember so I don't really care." I tried my best to sound nonchalant. He was right, it was a burn. A burn that was my fault. I placed both of my hands behind my head and stretched my back making it crack. "No need pondering about it now." My stomach began to growl, making a loud and rather rude noise. I patted my stomach and looked at them with a smile. "I'm hungry. So who here can cook me dinner?"

* * *

"Your back!" The big booby girl yelled with excitement as she ran forward and suddenly grabbed me crushing my face into her chest, suffocating me. "I was so worried that something happened to you." I wiggled my legs trying to get free but her hold was firm. I began to make chocking noises that I couldn't help as I tried to breath.

"Rangiku, let her go so she can breathe," Hitsugaya ordered. She let me go all at once and I fell to the ground panting for air.

"Where's your jacket?" The big boob lady, Rangiku, asked me as she bent over to look at me. "Oh!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at my chest. "You wouldn't be able to tell with the lose jacket you had on but now I can see those pretty girls now. For someone as small as you, you have a decent size…" as she spoke she grabbed my boobs.

I freaked out slapping her hands away and hugging my arms to my chest. "What are you a lesbian or something?!" My face was on fire. I looked down at my breast and gaped.

"Wow, I do have boobies!" I grabbed them in both of my hands and gave them a squeeze. I never had these before. Of course I shouldn't be surprised, this was an anime.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Rengi squeaked out, or maybe it was more of a squeal. I looked up at him to see his face red and blood squirting out of his nose. I just laughed. He was really funny. If I didn't know any better I would think he was a virgin.

My eyes shift to Histugaya and his face was beat red too with his hand over his face, almost like he slapped himself, and was shaking his head.

This was so weird.

My eyes scanned the room once more until they lied on another girl with huge tits. I recognized her, I think. She was in one of the earlier episodes. She was watching all of us not really saying anything, but once she saw me looking at her, her cheeks turned pink and she bowed to me. "Is there anything you need?" This must be her house if she asked a question such as that.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" I walked over to her and gave her a soft smile.

"Oh, yes, uh, it's at the end of the kitchen through here," her hand pointed behind her and I saw her kitchen. I nodded my head and walked past her.

The bathroom looked like any normal bathroom with a sink, toilet and bath tube. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it in thought. So much had happened in such little time. My reaction should be different, I should be more worried, but… there were so many questions spinning through my head I didn't know where to start. I should have been more worried, but oddly enough – I wasn't. Back home, if I wanted to call it that, I didn't have anything. I was alone.

Maybe I died and this was some sort of purgatory. I cracked a smile and shook my head. That sounded like complete bull crap. There had to be an explanation, maybe if I just remembered what happened before I got here, but it was all a haze.

I bent forward and put my hands on my knees and felt something hit the wall from my pants. My hand slide into my back pocket once I straightened up and pulled out a metal zippo lighter. On the left lower corner was a carving of two letters. CJ.

My finger traced the letters a small smile gracing my lips. I still had it. I stepped forward while never taking my eyes off the lighter and stood in the mirror. My head shook and I looked up and almost screamed. My hair! It was long and… and…

Pretty!

What the hell! My hair was short and never this shiny, (#$# #$&*%$ ). My eye twitched with annoyance and I looked at my facial expression. It was an anime type of expression, my pupils dilated, my mouth barely visible in a small line, and my brow furrowed. Then I smiled my huge smile and like how I felt it before, my lips pulled all the way to my ears.

That was weird. They think that's normal? Maybe they just don't notice.

Other than my hair everything else seemed normal. At least, as normal as me turning into a cartoon can get.

Maybe I've been given a second chance at life.

I smiled. More than smiled. I began to laugh an evil laugh as my face matched my sudden insanity. This was going to be fun. Like I said before, I'm going to bring hell.

I looked back down at the lighter and lit it. I watched the flame as it moved in all directions. I really, really, like fire.

I mean really, really, really, really love fire! The way it moved and how it burned things.

Hehehehehehe…

* * *

_(Authors Note: Yes, chapter two finally up! I couldn't help but write this one in one day. That's to the one person who put me on their alert list – thingy. At least someone is giving this story a chance. Please tell me what you think and if I am keeping everyone in character. I would appreciate it greatly.)_


	3. Chapter Three: I'm Sorry

Moving Mountains

Chapter Three: I'm Sorry

There was so much fire. It surrounded me with its glorious red and orange hue and all I could do was stare at it. How it flickered as it grew in its own fury. I loved fire. I loved everything about it. How carefree it was, burning everything in its path without care. How much I wish I was fire.

The fire intensified taking shape in front of me. The burning increased as a tornado of fire formed causing me to cover my eyes to protect them from the heat. But I didn't feel hot. I felt – relaxed, carefree, - just like the fire.

The fire merged taking form of a giant bird as it looked down at me with fiery blue eyes, the roaring of the twisting fire roared in my ears. Then, I heard a voice. The bird – phoenix was trying to speak to me.

"I can't hear you!" I yelled at it as I took a step forward in hopes that I could hear it.

"My name is…" The roar and cackle of the fire muffled his words.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"My name is Fenik…"

I jolted up from where I was sleeping on the ground. A hand on my shoulder tightened as I gasped for air. My eyes searched around me frantically as I tried to come in terms of what just happened. My eyes shifted to the right to meet turquoise iris eyes looking at me with a slight squint.

"Hitsugaya," I breathed out as I grabbed my forehead in slight pain.

"What were you dreaming about?" He didn't sound curious in the least bit.

I looked back at him then to Rangiku who was standing behind him looking at me with concern. Both were sweating immensely. "What happened to you guys? Go for a midnight run or something? Or, where you two…?"

I vein popped onto Hitsugaya's forehead. "You're leaking Reiatsu, heating up the room immensely. You need to keep it under control, that's why we're sweating." He let go of my shoulder and sat back crossing his arms in front of me. Rangiku sat next to him as they both stared at me. Man, I hated when people stare at me. It made me extremely uncomfortable.

"What's - Reiatsu?"

"It's your spiritual pressure," Hitsugaya began as he gave me that annoyance stare he gives me when he has to explain things to me. Don't know why he gets so annoyed, it's not like I know any of this crap. "It's the physical force that a person's Reiryoku creates when released." Yes… that made perfect sense.

"Ooookay, and why am I leaking this _Reiatsu?" _The last part I said with disgust which made Hitsugaya narrow his eyes at me.

"It's abnormal for a _human _to have an immense spiritual pressure as you do, thought to be impossible actually," he narrowed his eyes at me again. "Maybe that's why we found you with Gin. Aizen must have known about you and sent him to investigate."

"But why did he take her memory away? What could he possibly gain from that?" Rangiku added.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see what happens and keep a close eye on her." He gave me his attention again. "But I want to know why you were leaking so much energy while you are sleeping but not when you're awake. What were you dreaming about?"

I yawned and scratched my eyes with annoyance. "I don't know. There was a lot of fire…"

"That explains why your spiritual energy was heating up the room. You must have an affinity for fire."

"Just like Captain Hitsugaya has an affinity for ice!" Rangiku said rather chirpily. Hitsugaya's eyes twitched but he ignored Rangiku's sudden outburst.

"Was there anything with you? Was there something in the fire? Something forming within it and was trying to speak to you?"

My eyes grew wide. How the hell did he know that? Oh yeah, this was a gay ass Anime. "Um, yeah, there was this giant bird and he was trying to… he was trying to tell me his name."

Rangiku and Hitsugaya shared a knowing glance before turning their attention back to me. "I see. That makes perfect sense."

"Care to elaborate?"

"There's no need to. All you need to know is how to control your spiritual energy which Rangiku will teach you on how to do so."

"And what about my dream?"

"It doesn't mean anything, it was just a dream."

"For some odd reason I don't think your telling me the whole truth." When they didn't answer I just sighed and laid back down on my little Japanese roll-up bed thingy and crossed my hands behind my head. "Whatever, not like I really care."

Hitsugaya stood up and walked over to his roll-up bed thingy and laid down. "You'll start your training tomorrow." Was the last thing he added before he turned away from me.

Rangiku watched him and then leaned down toward me, her hand covering her lips as she whispered, "Don't mind him, he gets cranky when he gets hot."

"Then he must always be hot because he seems to always act that way around me…"

"If you too want to talk about me take it somewhere else where I can't hear you," he growled as one eye was glaring at us over his shoulder.

I acted like I didn't hear him. "Or maybe he's hitting puberty? How old is he anyways like twelve or something?"

Rangiku covered her mouth with both of her hands as she tried to keep her laughter at bay, which wasn't much success.

Hitsugaya sat up and looked at me with a red face and eyes the size of pees, which I'm starting to understand means he flustered about something. "I am not a child!" he almost shrieked.

I sat there and looked at him, my own eyes probably mimicking his. Then I burst out laughing, grabbing my gut and falling to the side. I felt little droplet of tears form in the corner of my eyes. "I-I-I.." I tried to speak in-between the laughing. "Never heard you shriek like that before! It's like your voice is cracking from puberty!" Rangiku finally burst out laughing and fell to the ground in the fettle position next to me. Her boobs were practically in my face but I didn't care at the moment.

"Will you stop that?! You're no taller than me!"

* * *

I've been in this hell hole for two days and nothing had changed. Every second of the day one of Hitsugaya's "subordinates" had to be around me, to make sure nothing bad happened to me, which I doubted was the reason. I knew Hitsugaya didn't trust me, I even think he thinks I'm faking amnesia.

I've been told a lot about the Soul Reapers, or Shinigami, and about Hallow's and the Soul Society. You name it they told me. I was actually quite interested in their affairs. To tell the truth, I'm starting to wish I gave this Anime a try, then maybe I would know more about what was happening and maybe give my own insight without giving to much away.

So far all I knew was that they were after someone named Aizen and they were sent to the world of the living to investigate? More was elaborated but I'm not going to explain everything, too much info.

Of course, I still had my fun. All the men on Hitsugaya's team, even him, got flustered really easy. Walking around in my sports bra always seemed to make some noses bleed. Which sort of confused me, Rangiku's boobs are almost falling out and yet when I show some skin everyone makes a big deal about it. My boobs aren't nearly as big as hers. Actually, they really go well with my small scarred body. When Rangiku forced me to go shopping I wore a size C cups, (which some of you probably don't think that's that big, but for someone who looks like they are in grade school, that's a decent size).

Also, why the hell am I so short? Back in my world I was average size, around 5'4". Here, well I didn't measure myself but I know I'm shorter than that!

Hitsugaya was so easy to fluster. All you had to do was comment on his size and he gets all defensive. Sometimes he kept his cool and ignoring my comments, but if you pester him enough he would always crack. It was entertaining and I spent most of my bored time making fun of him.

"Hey, is there a library around here with a computer?" I asked everyone in the room which consisted of Orihimie, Hitusgaya, Rangiku, and Rengi.

Sweet Orihime answered me right away with a smile. She was one of the weak Anime characters I would have loved to hate in my world, but the more I got to know her, the more I got to liking her. She was too innocent and sweet. "Yes, there's one in town actually, do you want me to take you there?"

I nodded. "I would love that Orihime." She smiled at me. She's been down lately, her friend Ichigo, which I know was the main character of this Anime, was missing from school and she was worried about him. So seeing her smile was sort of a relief.

But it's not like I care though. She's just a fictional character…

"I'll go with you," Rengi volunteered as he got off the couch and stretched. He was only volunteering just to watch over me.

The walk to the library was relatively quiet. Orihime tried to make light conversation but once we began to talk it seemed she would space out, deep in thought and not respond.

The library was almost like a ghost town, hardly anyone was in here besides a couple of little kids reading manga and snickering to each other and some high school students reading books probably needed for school. The computers were vacant so I took the first one I saw and switched it on, (switching it to English), and began my – research. Renji didn't pay too much attention to what I was doing which was a relief, (He was people watching), and Orihime was talking to the librarian, so I was sort of alone.

I – typed my name into google. Nothing came up which wasn't a surprise, even when I typed in my home town, everything, still nothing. So, I don't exist in this… whatever this was I was stuck in. I felt relief knowing this information and I didn't know why.

Then I typed in _his _name, state and town _he _lived in.

News articles popped in and I tried my best to hold in my gasp. I looked through the news while biting my bottom lip. It was all here, _his _accident, _his _street address, _his _picture. Staring back at me was a smiling man with near sighted glasses, a huge smile, and with short yet shaggy brown hair and eyes. I knew it was _him _even though he was in – well, Anime form.

This man was named Drew and he died because of me.

If he existed in this world then that means… I opened a secure connection and went to a bank account. The money, my money, was still there. I blinked at it a couple of times not really believing what I was seeing. How could it still be there? I don't exist in this world and yet here's the money telling me otherwise. The money that was in my bank account.

But the name on this account wasn't mine, it was _his_.

I didn't exist, but he did.

Maybe this world was real.

* * *

"I'll pay in cash, please," I handed him a suitcase. "There's exactly six million eight hundred and seventy one thousand nine hundred dollars erm, yen in this suitcase." Which was seventy thousand dollars in US standards. Rengi, Orihime, and the man who was selling his home looked at me with their jaws to the ground.

The man opened his suitcase and actually started to cry. "Of course! You can move in whenever you are ready!" he sounded flabbergasted. I bowed to him and he began to walk off. Even his walking looked like he was flustered. He turned back around to me with a forced smile. "I'll get the paperwork done today and give you a call." I bowed again and turned to look at the two.

Rengi pointed his finger at me, his eyes on fire. "Where the hell did you get that kind of money!"

I shrugged my shoulder, a wicked grin plastered on my face. "I just suddenly remembered my bank number and decided to take a look at it."

I turned away from them and looked at my new house. It wasn't really anything special. It was two stories with three bedrooms and 1.5 baths. The people who sold it even left there furniture and everything. I got really lucky. Of course, this was an Anime, things like that always came easy.

"And you're just going to live here all alone? By yourself? With no one to keep you company?" I could still hear the unbelievable tone.

I turned to him and bated my eye lashes giving him my sweetest smile. "Why Rengi, are you trying to ask me for you to come live with me? Maybe even sleep in the same bed, stay up late telling stories about boys and walking around naked in the house after every shower?" I actually walked out with just a towel on one time with him, Hitsugaya, a bald dude, and another dude with weird eyebrows just outside the door. Never knew I could make that many noses bleed all at once.

Rengi scooted away from with an extremely beet red race. "No way! Never in your lifetime!"

I laughed at him. "I'm just kidding. I don't mind living alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rengi said sternly, coming back to normal.

"And whys that? You don't trust me?"

"No. Captain Hitsugaya said at night when you're asleep you leak your spiritual pressure which makes you a target for Hallows. We need someone there to protect you. Also to protect you from Aizen if he decides to order one of his lackeys to seek you out again."

I sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"You did what?!" Hitsugaya practically yelled at me giving me his infamous death glare. "And where did you get this money at to even buy yourself a house?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just suddenly remember I had a bank account and decided to check it out. I had quite a bit of money in there so I decided to buy a house to get out of Orihimie's way. I really do hate mooching."

"So you just happened to remember this bank number of yours and nothing else?" There's that tone again. He didn't believe me. Like I care. Jackass.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Yep!"

"I don't believe you, but nonetheless what's done is done. Rangiku," he turned toward her when he spoke. She stood up from the couch and gave him her full attention. "You will accompany Aria to her new home and stay with her for the time being."

"What! But captain, I want to stay with Orihimie! She needs me!"

Orihime laughed nervously but Hitsugaya ignored her. "That's an order Matsumoto."

"But captain!" She gave him her best pouting face. "I've really settled in here and I bought all these new clothes that I just got unpacking. It would take me a week just to move everything to her house!"

Hitsugaya growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll stay with her."

This made me stop. "You'll what? Oh no. I'm not having some grade school no-it-all so called captain living with me in my new house."

Hitsugaya turned his full glare onto me. "You don't have a choice in the matter. We need someone with you to make sure your safe at all times."

"I don't need a baby sitter. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Not against a Hollow you're not."

"All I need to do is learn to suppress this spiritual energy and I'll be all good. I'll even promise not to leave the house when it's dark out." That was definitely a lie.

"I don't care what you want, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not so get over it."

I growled. Something I thought I would never do because it sounded so stupid, but I guess being in an Anime changes some things about people. "Why don't you just admit you don't trust me! I know you don't mc-shorty." That's my new nickname for him.

"Of course I don't. You think I'm dumb enough to believe you just magically remember these small details and nothing else? I'm not an idiot. I know you can't be trusted, why else would you be acting like your suffering from amnesia. You're hiding something from us."

I crossed my arms and roll my eyes. "About time you told me the truth. Fine. You can stay with me, but remember that that house is mine and I'm going to walk around naked whenever I feel like it even if you are in the same room or not!"

This made Hitsugaya's face heat up and I smiled triumphantly. He growled and crossed his arms as well looking away from me. He was definitely picturing me naked right then. "Just get your things and head to your new home. I'll follow you there." Yep. I won that argument.

I smiled and headed to the room all three of us use to occupy. As soon as I left I heard Hitsugaya say, "She's so aggravating! Why does she act like a child?!"

* * *

Hitsugaya walked quietly behind me as we walked to my house which wasn't far from Orihime's. I could feel his glare on the back of my head but I acted like I didn't notice as I continued onward. I don't actually care that he's going to be staying with me. Once this was all over I'll go back home and…

I stopped walking as I thought about home. Do I even want to call it that?

"What's wrong?" He asked, apparently annoyed.

I looked over to my right to see the sun setting. It was beautiful, even in this 2d world. How the colors contrast against the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" I couldn't help but ask.

He turned his head to look where I was looking. I could see from my side that he was actually taking in the view as much as I was. He looked – thoughtful.

"It," he began, hesitated, and then continued. "Brings back memories."

Memories…

"Hitsugaya…" he looked at me and I turned to look at him. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For – lying." He stayed quiet as he waited for me to continue. "I do remember my past, but it has nothing to do with the people who you hate so much. I just…" I don't know if I could bring myself to say anything about my past. "It just hurts to think about it."

I turned away not wanting to see how he was looking at me. I continued to walk with Hitsugaya following close by.

* * *

_(Author's Note: Yes, I know. This chapter is fast paced, I just wanted to get it out of the way. So, no reviews yet. Please tell me what you think, reviews help motivate me to write and to write good! So please review, I'm a reviewing whore!_

_Thanks to everyone who have favorite and followed my story!)_


	4. Chapter Four: Burned

Moving Mountains

Chapter Four: Burned

I jolted up from my sleep as something howled through the streets. My mind already knew what it was and that a certain white haired kid would take care of it, but, nonetheless, I still opened the curtains next to my bed and looked through the streets to see where it was coming from.

All day yesterday I thought about what would happen if I died, if I would go back to my own world. Somehow I highly doubted that, but another part of me told me that I would never know until it happened. Hitsugaya told me that when humans died they were sent to the soul society to be reborn. Would that happen to me? Would I be reborn and forget everything that had happened to me.

The idea frightened me, and yet the not remember your past…

I hugged my legs to my chest and laid my head onto my knees. I didn't know and I hated it. I hated not knowing anything.

The howl was heard again, but it sounded different, distressed, and closer. My eyes went to the window again and I peered out seeing something moving from the distance, then suddenly I felt cold. I wrapped the blanket around my body tight and shivered. Then, out of nowhere, Hitsugaya appeared in his black and white get-up looking down the street. He raised his sword, which oddly enough looked different… it had some sort of tail thingy at the end of the hilt, and he sliced through the air making me not able to see the rest of his changed sword. He said something when I saw his mouth open but I couldn't hear it. When he sliced everything in front of him froze and not too far off in the distance I saw the Hollow peering at him in a block of ice. Then it shattered into a million pieces.

Hitsugaya's sheathed his sword into its spot on his back. He looked in the direction of where the Hollow was at then his eyes shifted up to my room. I hurriedly closed the curtains and laid back down in bed. I didn't know why I didn't want him to see me watching him. I was starting to believe this world was starting to affect me in a way I didn't like. Damn.

Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and even Orihime were in my home, in a room where they had some huge TV organ looking thingy that I was told communicated to the Soul Society. I didn't care that they had that in my house, but when I saw it after they put it up it just gave me the hibby-jebbys. It looked like something you would find inside a creature, like a kidney, or a lung or something. And the way it moved… ugh! Disgusting! Even in this 2d world it still didn't look right.

I waited outside, leaning against the wall with my head tilted forward, as they spoke to someone they called the head captain. I could hear everything they were saying and they didn't seem to mind since no one told me not to eavesdrop. They knew I was there.

They talked about some key thing that Aizen was after and about Karakura, the town we were in and how the souls of the people would be used to make this key. I listened intently to the whole conversation. The worst part about the whole scenario was that I was stuck in the middle of it. Damn it, why couldn't I get stuck in a cooler anime that didn't involve other humans like Yu Yu Hakusho… or whatever.

The conversation was over and everyone was leaving but Hitsugaya was told to stay. I heard a young girl speaking, he called Histugaya – Toshiro… that was his first name. That seemed more fitting, I knew Hitsugaya couldn't had been his real name.

They spoke about her health and how she needed to sleep more to grow up to be tall like Rangiku and that made me smile. I didn't know if he was being serious or playful, but it was still funny nonetheless.

Then she began to talk about Aizen, how Toshiro had to save him. She sounded stressed over the fact that Aizen betrayed everyone as she tried to make up an excuse for him… Toshiro stayed silent. He… this girl must have meant a lot to him. She was silenced by the head captain and the conversation was stopped abruptly.

After about a minute Toshiro walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets and deep in thought. When he saw me he stopped. He must have forgot I was listening in.

I just smiled, acting like I didn't hear that last part. "So your first name is Toshiro?" I smiled playfully at him.

When he looked at me his eyes were haunted and angry, something I've never seen him look like before, (Of course I've only known him for what, three days now so I shouldn't be talking… but still). He never looked at Rangiku like that before and she always seemed to piss him off.

I stopped leaning against the wall and stood up straight as I took his stare full on. My own stare held level with his and to tell the truth, I had no idea what I looked like right then. Was I mimicking his stare…

But then I sighed. This girl did mean a lot to him and for him to hear her talk about someone he truly despised like that made him pissed off beyond belief. I could relate to that. He must love her. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you be." I turned around and walked off. I knew when someone needed to be alone to think and he needed that time more than ever right about now.

That kid… he's way too serious.

Rangiku and Orihime had already left my house. I was a little surprised to see Rangiku leave so suddenly without waiting for Toshiro's orders. She probably had plans for something and didn't want Toshiro ruining them by doing errands.

My bottom found the soft cushion of my couch in my living space and I sighed in relief, leaning back and feeling the relaxation take over my body, making me feel numb. Man, this felt great. This couch was the best thing in this house. I would trade it in for my bed any day.

"Where's Rangiku?" Toshiro asked coolly making me sit up straight in a fluster. He was a couple feet away from me and looking down. He didn't have anger in his eyes anymore, he actually looked normal. That was quick of him.

I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. "She must have left after that little meeting you guys had, I haven't seen her since."

Toshiro sighed while shaking his head, he turned away from me and headed toward the door. "I trust you not to get yourself into any trouble while I'm away." He opened the door and turned toward me, his eyebrow raised as he waited for me to reply.

"Oh yes, yes I'll be a good little girl!" I teased, waving my hand at him. "Just go and I'll be here when you get back."

He sighed again turning and walking through the door. I could have sworn I heard him say he was going to regret this, he just knew it. I ran over to the window and hid from view as I watched him walk down the street with his hands in his pockets. He had a rather bored expression on. When he passed the window I ducked so he wouldn't see me and after a second I looked over and just saw his white hair disappearing behind a building. I snickered to myself and closed the window.

So finally, I had a day to myself in this bizarre world. What should I do… what should I…

* * *

I walked past the stores looking at all the unusual trinkets. This anime had a lot of design and thought into it. All the different clothing stores with different style of clothing, all the different kinds of gift shops, restaurants, etc…

My shoulder bumped into someone. I ignored it and kept on walking, not caring… not caring at all – but…

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so, so, SO, sorry!"

I sighed and looked behind me with boredom and saw a kid, maybe in elementary school or middle with shaggy black hair and huge, huge blue eyes, staring at me. Of course, his eyes were not as blue as mine but still eye popping.

When I turned around to look at who was bothering me his cheeks began to turn red, and then out of nowhere, he began to bow toward me. "Please forgive me!"

He's a moron. "Um, okay, whatever."

I turned back around to walk off, but yet again he began to talk as he ran up to me and walked with my pace, which annoyed me further. "Um, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you be?" I countered.

"Um, no, I have the day off." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Um, well… I'm – uh…" he was flustered as he scratched his head which indicated he was nervous. Then he said, "To be nice?" his pointer finger pointing into the air. Somehow, that irked me.

"Go away."

He ignored me. "Where you going?"

"Nowhere."

"How come?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

I stopped and gave him my full on glare. His face paled and he shrunk away from me. "Because I feel like it!" I practically yelled. I took a breath of air to calm myself. "Now leave me alone."

He stopped walking and I continued forward. "But…"

Then the building we were next to decided to explode. Oh, what a coincidence. That's me being sarcastic by the way.

My ears were ringing as I hugged my hands to them, but I could still hear screaming. When I opened my eyes I found that I was crouching on the ground. I looked up and around, that kid was next to me lying on the ground, but he began to stir so at least he was alright for the time being. My head turned toward were the explosion came from and saw a building engulfed in flames. How they flicked up the wall, burning windows in its glorious flames…

Damn it, Aria! Stop starring, people may need your help.

I stood up and shook my head. My foot came forward but stopped as a thought crossed my mind. Why should I risk my life for fictitious characters? The flames grew and I just watched as the black smoke rose to the sky.

I turned away, ready to walk away… then I heard a scream.

"My daughter! Please! Someone! My daughter is still in there!" My head whipped toward the woman. She was covered in ash and I saw burns that reddened her arms, legs, and cheeks. She was coughing as men stood around her keeping her from running toward the building. They were saying that she was too weak, and it was suicide if she went in there.

My eyes scanned the building, the entrance was covered with flames. Damn it. This was a cartoon was it not? So, I can't die? Right? Right.

My feet were already making their way to the entrance of the building without me thinking it through or even wondering why I was even helping. I heard protests and people calling out to me but I ignored them. They were babies anyways. I didn't hesitate when I went through the flame ridden door. Maybe if I ran fast enough the flames wouldn't hurt me.

My arms were over my face protecting it. I made my way to a… I didn't know what was beyond the entrance, everything was burning and unrecognizable. One thing I did saw as I patted my arm to put out a flame, there was a set of stairs than ran up a couple of stories

I heard a cracking noise. I looked up to see a big piece of burning wood breaking and then falling right where I was standing. I flung my body foreword and landed on my side. A crashing noise was heard and when I looked up the entrance was now blocked with fiery debris. Looks like I was going to have to find another means of escaping.

"Hello?" I called out as I coughed up the burning smoke. "He…hello?" I went up the stairs as fast as I could, coughing all the way up there as I dodged large fires and debris that was falling from the ceiling.

Finally, when I got to the top I heard crying. I could tell now this was an apartment building of some sort. Down the burning hallway were doorways that most likely lead to people's homes. I began to wonder if there were anyone else in the apartment.

I ran past room after room looking into each one of them. There were no signs of life so I kept on calling out. Crying was heard again, I could hear it… there! The last door on the left I could hear her muffled cry in there. I kicked down the door, but ended up falling backwards when black smoke poured into my face making me gasp for air.

I forced myself to get up, to keep on moving. If I died, so would the child. My arms continued to cover my face as I forced my way into the room. I tried my best to ignore the fact that my hoodie was constantly catching on fire. Damn it. Where was she? Then I heard another scream. My shoulder made contact with a door to my left, knocking it down and staggering in. The room, like everywhere else, was engulfed in flames, but I could still hear her.

I opened up the closet door and saw a little girl, maybe three or four crying as she tried to wipe her ash streak face with her hands. I crouched down next to her and smiled. "You're okay now." She continued to cry. Above me were clothes, there had to be something for her to hid in to protect her from the flames. She must had been in her parents' bedroom as I looked at the oversized sweatshirts. "Okay sweetie, listen up, I'm going to put these sweatshirts on around you to protect you from the bad fire. I promise it will not touch you, okay?" She nodded and I began to put layer after layer of clothing. I picked her up and held her tightly wrapped body to my chest. I began to make my way out and to the door then stopped. The entrance was blocked just like down stairs. Where else could I go? I turned back around and made my way to the end of the apartment. The windows were already broken so I peered out.

Everyone was looking up at me and pointing. It was a four story drop and there was no fire escape. Whoever made that building really needs to get sued.

Another explosion went off and I looked behind me to see that the ceiling was coming down. The whole building was ready to collapse. So, I sat on the window sill and brought my feet out one at a time. More screaming was heard as people saw what I was about to attempt.

Another thing they should sue was the fire department. Still no fire trucks? How long have I been in there, thirty minutes?

The building began to shake and I knew in a matter of seconds it was going to fall. If I didn't jump now there was no way we could escape the falling debris. I had to jump and get as far away as possible.

I took a deep breath and kicked off the side of the building. Air swooped through my hair and whatever was left of my clothing. You know how people say that things move slowly when their on an adrenaline high? That wasn't the case for me. The ground was coming up fast. Too fast. So fast that I stretched out my feet to prepare for the landing and felt the bottom of my shoes making contact with the gravel.

I slid forward and fell to my side. The girl was still in my grasp and I held on tighter when I slipped.

It was over.

I was on the ground and still alive, but now wasn't the time to wonder how the hell I didn't break a leg. I got to my feet and ran like a bat out of hell. Other people began to run toward me with shocked expression. I stopped once they reached me.

"My baby!" The mom cried. She wobbled over to me and that's when I noticed her attire. She was homeless as she wore patches of different sorts of clothing that she must have sewn together herself. I looked at the sweat shirts I wrapped around the girl and noticed the same design. So, the apartment building was vacant and she was the one who was living in it.

I felt relief wash over me. There was a strong likelihood that no one got hurt.

With the attention drawn to the woman, I slipped away. I slipped down an alleyway and away from sight. Once in the clear I searched my body for wounds. I must be in too much shock to feel the burns. I knew I was going to be in extreme pain momentarily and I had to see how bad my injuries were.

Of course, it would be a familiar pain as I thought about the burn on my back.

But… there were no burns. My skin was cover in ash but there were no burns. I took off my jacket and saw that there was practically nothing left of it. My eyes scanned every spot imaginable and nothing, zip, nada. I was burn free.

But how?

My hand went to my hair and I brought a handful into view. Beside it being stained by smoke, my hair was burn free as well.

What the hell? Did the natural laws not apply to me in this anime? Was I free of all harmful elements? Was I some sort of… god like creature?

That last part almost made me laugh. But still, this was confusing the hell out of me.

Then, I remembered my dream that one night Toshiro woke me up because I was 'heating' up the room. I knew then that dream had something to do with it, and the people who had the answers were those damn soul reapers.

I sprinted home at top speed, ignoring the stairs I received at my charcoal appearance. Toshiro would either be at my house or Orihimie's and since my house was closer I'll check there first.

I slammed open my door as I panted and stalked through the short hallway and into the living room. I saw wide turquoise eyes staring at me in confusion and disbelief, in his hand he held the remote for the TV. Yesterday I taught him how to use the TV and all its wonderful stations, but when he figured out how to use it all he wanted to do watch was the news as he fiddled with his damn phone.

"What happened to you?"

I opened my mouth to say something but then something else caught my attention making me look at the TV. "Breaking news. In downtown Ikebukuro a massive unknown explosion went off causing a vacant apartment building to go up in flames. The only people who were living in the apartment was a homeless woman and her child. The mother made it safely out of the fire but the daughter was still trapped inside. Miraculously, an unknown stranger saved the poor childs life. Mrs. Wong is at the scene now. Mrs. Wong?"

The screen switched and another woman popped up on the screen with a blaze of fire being put out by firefighters was in the background. "As you all know a fire broke out in downtown Karakura of unknown origin. A young child rescued by an unknown hero who ran off the scene as soon as she could. Here," the camera guy moved the camera slightly to the right and another figure popped up on screen. My eyes widened, it was that kid that ran into me. "We have a bystander that saw the whole thing."

Once the microphone was in front of him his cheeks grew red and he smiled nervously at the camera. "Well, you see, this really cute girl that looked to be either in elementary school or middle school with amazingly long red hair and jaw dropping blue eyes," he began to grow more confident as he described me. "Went racing into the building. We all thought she was dead until about thirty minutes she was on the fourth floor of the building with the kid wrapped in a crap tone of clothing in her arms. There was an explosion and she just dropped down." He paused as his eyes grew wide. "No one saw how she landed because she was hidden from smoke, but a second later she ran out of the smoke with the child and some people and the mom ran up to her and the child was okay! Then the next thing we knew it she was gone."

The TV was clicked off but I continued to stare at it as if the new report was still going.

"I thought I told you not to get into any trouble." I finally looked over at Toshiro. He was glaring at me like usual with his cold stare which would make most people flinch. But me…

"What? You think I was just going to sit there and let that child die? No one else was going in so I had to take action." When he continued to glare I turned away from him and crossed my arms. "I was planning on leaving but the mother…" I hesitated as I remembered her frantic screaming. "I just couldn't let that child die like that. No one should die like that."

"It was foolish of you to put yourself in harm's way like that. But," I turned back around to look at him. He was still all serious like, but he was no longer glaring at me. But his eyes still held that icy look. "It was brave of you to save that childs life. I commend you for that."

I couldn't help by stare at him as I tried to figure out what he just said. He commends me? I smiled. "Never thought I hear that from you." Then I grew serious again as I thought about the reason why I wanted to talk to him about. "Hey, anyways, I need to talk to you about something."

He blinked a couple of times with a bit of confusion. "Yeah, what is it?"

I walked over to him and sat down, not caring if I got ash on my couch or not. I looked down at me (still had a sports bra on), and said, "I felt the fire touch my skin, I even saw it burn away my hoodie but – I wasn't burned." I brought my hands up to look at them. They were smoky as well but looked normal nonetheless. "Does this have anything to do with my dreams I've been having."

He stared at me as he thought about what I said. He then looked away and leaned forward so his arms were lying on his legs. He closed his eyes when he spoke. "Yes, it does." Was all he said.

"…and?"

"And what?"

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"But you just said… that…" I felt my own vein popping on my forehead, my hand was in a fist in front of my face as the knuckles turned white. "How do you know that it had anything to do with my dream?" I said through gritted teeth. I shouldn't yell at him when I wanted answers.

"It's… difficult to say. If you were a soul I was suggest that it's your chosen Zanpakuto trying to communicate with you. But since you're a human – I just don't know." I turned to look at him again, he was looking at me too with his usual cold stare. Does he have any other expressions?

I remember him telling me about the Zanpakuto, how each one resembles the Shinigami's (Soul Reaper I prefer to call them), soul. The Zanpakuto was created when the Shinigami was born and died when they did. So, he had a point. If I'm not a Shinigami how do I have…

"Maybe Aizen did something to me," I whispered. I saw pain and anger flash through Toshiro's face, but it was soon gone as he leveled his stare with mine.

"It's a possibility, but I don't see how. The only human who has a Zanpakuto is Itchigo but that's because Rukia made him into a substitute soul reaper which caused his to manifest. Maybe…" I saw the idea flash through his eyes even before he spoke. "Aizen had done the same to you without your knowledge." There was something behind his words when he said that, was it worry? I think it was. Why was he worried, was it so bad to be a substitute soul reaper?

He stood up and took his phone out of his pocket and began to mess around with it. He brought the device to his ear and began to speak. "Rukia," he looked down at me when he said the rest. "I need you to come by Aria's house as soon as possible."

* * *

Rukia began to put a red glove on her hand that had a weird symbol on the back of it. Her fingers stretched when the cloth was fully on and she gave me a level stare. "Okay, just stand still and don't move." She looked at Toshiro and he nodded to her. Her hand flew toward my forehead and I closed my eyes.

I felt the palm of her hand touching my forehead and I began to fall backwards. My head made a rather loud thump when it hit the ground. I rolled to my side and grasped my head with my hands my body twitching on the ground ever so slightly. "Damn it! What the hell?" I sat up and glared daggers at the two soul reapers.

Rukia nodded her head. "Looks like that didn't work." She took the glove off and shoved it back into her pocket of her school uniform.

"No dip it did, Sherlock!"

Toshiro stared at the ground with troubled eyes and I just sighed. I stood up and dusted my pants off like there was dirt on them. "Looks like I'm not a substitute Shinigami - thingy. Oh well," I placed both hands behind my head and leaned backwards cracking my back. "No need to over think it now. We're never going to figure it out." I turned away from them and yawned. "I need to take a shower, I smell like a bonfire."

As I walked to the stairs I stopped to hear their conversation.

"What do you think it means, Captain?"

"I'm not too sure."

"Do you think Aizen had anything…" She trailed off.

Toshiro sighed. "Maybe. Or maybe that's why he's interested in her. Nonetheless, we can't let him get the upper hand. I'll keep a close eye on her, but now I need to report back to the Head Captain on today's matters." I heard him walk away but he stopped when Rukia began to speak again.

"What if she does somehow manifest a Zanpakuto when she learns the name of it?"

"Then will have to wait and see if she's on our side or theirs," there was silence and I wondered what they were looking like right about then, but Toshiro began to speak again. "If she's with them then I'll have no choice but to take matters into my own hands."

I didn't like how he said that. I didn't like it at all.

_(Author's Note: Man, I hope I kept everyone in character. I would really like someone to tell me if I'm doing okay. This chapter seemed a little off than my usual writing style, if you noticed it's because I've been exhausted the last couple of days and I don't know why. My exhaustion probably showed up in my work, at least I think it did. I'll fix anything that sounds weird in the near future.)_


	5. Chapter Five: Ice Cream

Moving Mountains

Chapter Five: Ice Cream

"So, Renji will be staying with Urahara for a while?" Toshiro asked his friends as he sat on a bench in the park with me sitting on the other end of the bench, his team I rather should have said, was standing in front of him. Ever since my stunt I've been under surveillance ever since. Which, by the way, was extremely annoying. Damn you Toshiro jackass shrimp.

"Yeah," Rangiku started as she crossed her arms to answer her captain. "He made up an excuse about why but I think he just likes it there. It's his second time mooching off them so he's pretty use to the place. He said he was helping chad with his training." That totally went over my head.

"Sounds like he's secretly enjoying himself," Yumichika added. I hated him. When I first met him he showed great, erm… how should I put this, affection toward my "beauty", as he called it which, sort of, pissed me off so I made a comment about his weird ass eyebrows… that didn't end well. He does sort of remind me of a girl with those eyebrows and after I figured out how to spell his name I started to give him the nickname Chica. You know 'chika' sort of sounds like 'chica'?

"Consider how strong the Arrancar are it's pretty obvious we don't have a lot of fighting power on our side," Toshiro agreed with Rengi's idea of helping Chad grow stronger.

"Okay, so, what do we do?" Ikkaku questioned. Ikkaku… there was a lot to say about him, but I really do like his personality. He's kickass and doesn't take orders from anyone besides his captain, of course. He loved to fight, something I deeply respected of him. Back in the real world fighting was something I enjoyed, especially if I was winning. It always got my mind off things. Street fighting was my specialty.

"I believe there is only one choice. First of all we got to work on improving our fighting skills." With or without your Katana's? I always wondered how they would fight if they didn't have their magic swords. Besides Ikkaku, I'm pretty sure he can use anything he could use and win in a fight. "Or were never going to win this battle." Toshiro was a downer.

"True, very true," Yumichika agreed. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on his chin as he thought about their situation. "It's frustrating but the Arrancar's strength is something we can't ignore."

"Yeah," Ikkaku smiled as he thought about the upcoming battle. "Well, I say bring it on. The harder the battle is to win the more fun I have while fighting." Yep, he would have been one of my favorite characters if I was into this Anime in the real world.

"Then you'll have a ball when the Arrancar's come back," Rangiku said.

"Damn straight. However, if I were you I would try to get stronger. Otherwise you'll never get back to the Soul Society." Hehe, that was kind of funny.

"Speak for yourself." She looked at her watch, her eyes suddenly bulging out. "Oh no, look at the time! If I don't hurry the stores will become too crowded and busy and I won't have time to get everything I want."

"Excuse me. Stores?" Toshiro said with annoyance.

Rangiku smiled at her little captain and leaned forward a little too close for personal space, but Toshiro didn't seem to mind. He was probably use to it. "I'm going into town to check all the wonderful stores they have. Did I say that out loud? I meant to say I – I'm going into town to check out if anything strange is going on."

A vein popped up on Toshiro's head and I tried my best to hold in a laugh. "But you just said you were going shopping."

She turned sharply on her heel and began to run off toward town while yelling," Bye captain, don't wait up!"

He watched her run off. "That air-head. It's always in one ear and out the other with her."

"What did you expect? She loves to go shopping and being here is like a gold mine to her," I snickered.

"Yes but she has a duty to attend to that doesn't involve shopping."

I just shook my head. "Not like there's anything going on right now. Did you just want her to sit here with you and shove her boobs in your face all day? Of course, you might actually like it too much." Yumichika began to snicker but stopped when Toshiro glared at him.

"You know very well that I don't… why bother," he huffed and stood up shoving his hands into his pockets. "You'll just twist my words anyways."

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other and nodded. Yumichika spoke for the two of them, "We'll go on the other side of town and see if we can find anything suspicious. We'll call if we find anything." Toshiro nodded as they walked off in the opposite direction of where Rangiku ran off.

"You know there just going to slack off, don't you?"

Another vein popped on his head. "They better not, if they know what's good for them."

"You'll do what? Scold them and give a little slap on the wrist? You're all bark but no bit." I put both hands on the back of my head and leaned back to crack my back, and then I stood up and began to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Toshiro was at my side instantly giving me his usual cold glare.

"I dunno, let's look for something interesting. Maybe even get an ice cream." I ran forward laughing. Not to fast like I wanted to get away… not like I could if I wanted to. Toshiro was behind me calling for me to stop running but I continued to laugh and go wherever my legs took me.

* * *

We walked side by side through the town. Toshiro, of course, had his hands in his pocket with a grumpy face on and I just swung my arms back and forth as I watched people and shops go by. One thing I noticed, though, was that Toshiro received a lot of looks. I had to guess it was because of his white hair, they must have thought he dyed it because he wanted to stick out and be a rebel. I sort of felt bad for the kid.

"Hey Toshiro?"

"What is it?" he didn't bother looking at me as he stared ahead with his hands still stuffed into his pockets.

"Do you like ice cream?"

I saw his eyebrow twitch but other than that he didn't show any other sign that he cared. "Why do you ask?" you sly bastard. I saw that little eyebrow twitch.

My hand clasped over his wrist and I dragged him along with me as I made my way to the ice cream store I spotted a few minutes ago. "What kid doesn't like ice cream? Come on, it's my treat."

"I'm not a kid! I'm far older than you are." Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he had yet another vein pop out of nowhere. This kid doesn't know when to take a joke. He needs to get out more.

* * *

My eyes practically popped out of their sockets as I looked at all the different combinations and flavors through the glass. "And you said you make your ice cream here?" I repeated for the one-hundredth time.

The ice-cream man sighed. "Yes, we make it right here at this very store."

I turned around and looked over to where Toshiro was sitting. He looked rather annoyed with his arms and legs crossed and his face all scrunched up. "What flavor do you want?"

"This is ridiculous," he tried to act like he was indifferent about the ice cream but I knew he was interested since when we first walked in his eyes scanned over the ice-cream flavors. "I don't have time for this."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not doing anything besides walking around town trying to find trouble." I looked back at the guy behind the counter and saw that he was eyeing Toshiro all funny like. When I said looking for trouble he got the wrong impression. "I'm ready to order now." The man looked back at me with relief, he was getting annoyed with just me standing there asking the same questions over and over and over again. "I'll take a large ice-cream cone of the chocolate mint." He probably liked that flavor, it sort of matched his eye… sort of. And besides, minty was a cool flavor so… yeah…

I walked back to the table and put the ice-cream cone in front of Toshiro's face wiggly it around. He sighed and took it from me. He eyed me as I sat across from him and smiled. He had two large scoops of his ice cream and I had two scoops of Oreo and cookie dough on mine. My smile grew as I took in the delicious ice cream and hurriedly whipped my tongue out and took a long and…

"Ah!" I almost dropped my ice-cream as I clutched my head in pain. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong? Was it the ice-cream?" he didn't really sound worried about me just cautious as he eyed his own ice-cream.

"No, it tastes good and all but I suddenly got a pain freeze." What the hell? Who gets a brain freeze after one lick? I tried again and instantly retracted my tongue back into my mouth trying to warm it up from the freezing… thing, in front of me. "Why is it so cold!?"

"Seems fine to me." I glanced over at Toshiro who already took a bite off the side and was chewing it then taking another. So he didn't like to savior his ice-cream and devours it as fast as he could.

I stood up and walked back to the counter with the man looking at me with surprise. I handed him the ice-cream and said, "Can you put this in a bowl and heat it up in the microwave if you have one."

"Um, are you sure? Ice cream is supposed to be cold and a solid… not a worm liquid…"

I nodded my head. "I'm sure. Now do what I say before I leave a complaint." He grabbed my ice cream hurriedly and did as he was told. A minute later he gave me a bowl that looked like a creamy white soup with chunks of Oreo and cookie dough. I walked back to my seat and sat down with a smile on my face as I stared at my soupy ice-cream greedily. I looked up and saw that Toshiro had already made it to the cone and smiled. "Thought you didn't like ice cream."

"I never said I didn't, I said it was a waste of time coming here." He glanced up at me and stared at my bowl. "The last time I checked ice-cream wasn't a liquid."

I'm pretty sure I vein popped on my own head as I glared at him. "It was too cold."

"Isn't ice cream supposed to be cold?"

My eyes moved back to my bowl and I frowned. "I usually like ice-cream, but I all of the sudden don't like, well, coldness." My hand went to my chin instinctively as I thought back the last couple of days. "Matter of fact, ever since I woke up that one night I suddenly didn't like being cold. At all." I glared at Toshiro with a sort of playfulness. "Especially when I'm around you. Not only is your general personality cold but even the air around you is almost freezing. Back when we were sitting back on the bench I was freezing."

I expected him to scold me but he just looked down at my bowl, but not really looking at it as he thought. "That is strange. Are you sure you're not catching a cold?"

"Maybe when I'm around you I am," he gave me a stern look so I continued more seriously. "When I'm sleeping or – not around you, I'm fine. Especially when the sun is out and shining bright I feel amazing."

He didn't say anything, but he was also looking straight at me which made me extremely uncomfortable. His eyes were looking into mine as I fidgeted in my seat. He finally looked away and looked at my bowl again. "Are you done yet? I rather not sit here all day doing nothing."

I nodded my head. "Almost." I grabbed the bowl, brought it to my lips and chugged down the delicious liquid. When it was all gone from the bowl my mouth was full of cookie dough and Oreo cookies. Toshiro's eyebrow raised as he looked at me. "You look ridiculous."

I tried to smile but a few pieces sputtered out. My eyes rolled and I began to chew, taking down the load slowly. When I was finished I licked my lips and smiled triumphantly at Toshiro. "You got it in your teeth."

Way to ruin the moment. "Yeah, well, you're short!"

There's that vein again. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't have to." I stood up and walked toward the door as I waved at the ice-cream man good-bye. My tongue worked diligently to get the cookie crap off of them as we continued on our boring walk.

A strange whistle began to blow a beautiful tune. I stopped to listen, my eyes searching for the one who was playing the flute… or whatever instrument it was. Toshiro's phone began to beep. He stopped and took his phone out staring at it intently.

"What is it? Another Hollow?" I asked

I could see the confusion in his cold stare as he continued to stare at the phone and not looking up at me when I spoke. "I believe so, but I'm not positive it is."

Suddenly, just as it came, the noise stopped playing. "Was that music sound coming from the Hollow?"

He didn't answer me but responded with something different, avoiding the question. He didn't know. "Rangiku is heading there right now." He put the phone away and turned around toward where I suspect the Hollow was at. "Something doesn't feel right about this. I'm going to go see what it is." He turned toward me with indifference as he gave me his usual stare. "You stay here and don't get into any trouble."

"I'm not a child. This is serious, I get it. I won't do anything until you get back."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill, popping it into his mouth and suddenly he was two people again. One in that black and white outfit of his, (he told me once what it was called but the name didn't stick), and his, erm, Gigai self? He turned toward his Gigai. "Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Do not let her out of your sight and stay put."

The Gigai saluted. "Yes sir." The real Toshiro disappeared and the Gigai turned toward me.

Wow, this was weird. "Now don't do anything reckless," he said rather timidly. "He told us to stay put."

I laughed.

I laughed so hard that I fell to my knees and held into my stomach from the pain. "You've got to be kidding me." The Gigai looked at me with worry and I shot up and was noise to noise with it. Then, I pinched his cheek. "It's like a total personality change. This is hilarious."

He actually shooed my hand away and rubbed his cheek. "I don't think Captain Hitsugaya would appreciate that you were abusing his body."

I blinked. "Did that hurt you." When he didn't respond I started yet another fit of laughter.

Then I felt something… big… in the direction Toshiro disappeared to. "Did you feel that? It felt… I dunno…" It was hard to explain. I had no idea what I was feeling.

Gigai Toshiro reached out like he was going to grab my arm as he said, "We can't move from this spot until Captain Hitsugaya gets…" But before he could finish or even touch me I took off in the direction I felt… whatever it was that I felt.

"Wait!" Gigai Toshiro yelled out. "You can't go." I ignored him.

* * *

After running for ten minutes I finally saw something going on in the distance. Smoke flew up in the air from an impact. I ran faster than I thought possible. Why? I really didn't know why I wanted to see what was going on.

Turning a corner I finally saw it. A dog like Hollow that had its white part of its mask flow down his back, the rest of his body covered in fur. And his mask, it had a huge, big ass mouth.

Then I finally saw Rangiku running with a kid under her arm as the thing began chasing after her. "Rangiku!" I yelled… I- I was worried.

"What are you doing here?" She called. "You're going to…" But before she could say anything someone began yelling, and that someone was Ikkaku as he came barreling down from the sky out of nowhere taking on the Hollow head on. In a matter of second, the Hollow was cut in half and disappeared into thin air.

"I thought I told you to stay put." I spun around and saw Toshiro suddenly behind me with his arm crossed and looked rather annoyed. "Don't you ever listen? This reckless behavior of yours is going to get you killed." I didn't say anything. I couldn't bring myself to say a word and I knew Toshiro noticed. He's been around me long enough to know that I always make snarky comebacks or comments. "What's wrong?" Again, his voice didn't hold worry for me, only caution.

"I don't know." I looked to where the Hollow was at. I didn't l know what I was looking for.

* * *

_(Author's Note: Did anyone know that in the last chapter I called Karakuro town Ikebukuro? Haha, I've been re-watching Durarara! Recently and the town in that anime was called Ikebukuro. If you guys haven't watched it you should, it's quite interesting. _

_Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my business I started. I build gaming computers to make extra cash on the side and was backed up for a second._

_Thank you evewolf123 for being the only one to review and encourage me to write more, (hint, hint). I'm glad you think he's in character. I just hope everyone else thinks the same thing as well._

_Review! I'm a reviewing whore and like to see what you guys think so far.)_


	6. Chapter Six: Sketchbook

Moving Mountains

Chapter Six: Sketchbook

Everything went right over my head… yet again. One thing I did catch, however, was that that Hollow was an Arrancar. Which may have explained why I felt – something off about it. That had to be it.

After Rangiku shoved the kid she saved into her boobs for calling her old hag, I followed the group to a shop in which I heard very interesting things happening inside.

"I heard physical contact was important in the world of the living," Rangiku's voice seductively said, rather loudly, to some poor guy. Of course, I was the first one to enter the shop which made me almost fall straight on my face with laughter at the sight I had just witnessed.

"Now hold on your going to get me fired!" The poor man, which I suspected was the shop cashier keeper, tried to push Rangiku's body away from him, but she had an iron like grip around his neck.

"There's nothing to worry about," she purred. She closed the gap between them with her lips puckered up into a kiss. He leaned back some more, almost at a ninety degree angle, his face showing complete bewilderment.

"Oh, yes there is!" His voice shook. He must be trying really hard to say no to her. She did have a hot body, even for an anime character.

"Oh come on, just one little kiss?"

"You have to leave n…" But before he could finish his flustered sentence, Rangiku's weight finally was too much for the poor man to handle as he fell backwards the Rangiku's body falling right with him.

"Hold on for just a minute," the real Rangiku said from behind me in the doorway, her attention still drawn to her captain. "I need to grab my stuff."

Rangiku stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight before her. Her body was sprawled on the man's body making rather loud kissing noises as the man just laid there with drool forming on the side of his mouth. Finally, Rangiku's body, erm, Gigai, finally noticed her master was there. She looked back with a playful smile. "Oh, you're just in time for the best part." The real Rangiku grabbed her Gigai by the collar and tugged her off the boy as she giggled away, her eyes still molesting the boy.

Rangiku finally was back in her Gigai, putting her pill back into her pocket. The shop keeper slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the smiling Rangiku. "Sorry I was late," She said with a smile. I tried my best not to slap my palm to my forehead. Way to lead him on further.

And just like that, the poor boy jumped up with determination as he leaped toward Rangiku with a purpose. "I simply cannot resist those lips anymooooore!"

Something caught Rangiku's attention and she turned around, but before she did anything more, she elbowed the guy straight in the jaw making him fall back. Ouch. That must have hurt. "Oh! There are my new clothes. Fantastic!" She turned to us, Toshiro and his team was standing near me as we watched the event go down. "Hey! You want to see?"

Everyone grunted and turned away. I was the only one to speak what I was actually thinking. "And why would I care about your shopping spree? I hate clothes. If it was up to me, we would all walk around naked."

* * *

When arriving at my place, Toshiro instantly went off to report the events for today as everyone else settled into the organ-TV room.

I laughed when the kid that Rangiku saved proclaimed that everyone in the room was old. Yumichika seemed to take the blow most out of everyone in the room as he looked at the kid with surprise and bewilderment. "We're not old. I wouldn't even go as far as calling us middle aged."

I snorted. "Of course you're old. In fact, you look the oldest out of everyone in this room, Chica."

"I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that," he looked at me smugly, then he said defensively, "And I do not! If anything Rangiku is the one who looks the oldest." The he said rather slyly, "But at least I'm not mistaken for a child."

"Hey," Raginku pouted as her lip jutted out. "I'm not old!"

"What he means is to a little kid we look old. Don't take things so literally," Ikkaku, surprisingly, tried to defuse the argument. But from the fire I suddenly saw burning it Yumichika's eyes that he definitely took it literally.

"Here we go," I muttered.

"NO, he definitely meant it. There's something nasty about the way he says the word old. And you," he turned toward me, the fire seemed to grow even brighter in his smoldering eyes. "What did you mean by here we go?"

I gave him my most innocent look, batty my eyes and clasping my hands in front of me then bringing them to the side of my cheek, tilting it slightly to the side. "Why, whatever do you mean, Chica?"

"I said stop calling me that!" He basically shrieked.

Ikkaku sighed. "Oh brother," he shook his head at us and turned his attention back to the kid. "Hey, listen kid…"

"Shut off your head, it's blinding me chrome-dome." This kid was rude, but I couldn't help the sputter of laughter escaping my lips.

Ikkaku's eye twitched as he repeated the word with clenched teeth.

"Put a wig on or something."

I fell to my side laughing when Ikkaku grabbed the rather rude kid by a head lock, practically choking him to death. "What did you just say? How dare you talk to me like that! I haven't done anything to harm you, yet!" Yet being the key word.

"Hey! That enough!" Rangiku yelled and Ikkaku let the kid go and sitting back to where he was sitting while crossing his arms with annoyance. "Okay, look, we have a bunch of things we need to ask you about and we don't need any more of your smart-aleck answers. You got it?"

I sort of zoned out the rest as I leaned against the wall while thinking. Still something irked me about that… Arrancar, but what? What am… are we missing?

Damn it. What the hell am I doing? Why am I getting myself involved in this? This was their own business. Not mine. So what am I doing here?

I stood up and walked toward the door, but before I could leave Ikkaku's voice stopped me. "And where do you think you're going?" Why would he care?

I glanced at him and the other four, not including the kid, and shrugged. "I really have no business here. It's not like I can benefit you in any way." And with that, I left.

The first place I went to was my bedroom. I needed something to get my mind off of things. Remember Aria, these people are not real. They are just cartoons/anime characters made from some Japanese dudes' imagination.

Then why am I here?

Still haven't figure that out, yet. But that doesn't mean this was real… right?

Damn it! I slammed my hand down on my dresser that I somehow found myself at with frustration. Why am I thinking this? Pondering over it won't make me getting out of here any faster. In fact, it probably made it go by slower.

I sighed, my shoulders slumping forward. Glancing down at my fist I had clenched I noticed a scrapbook I bought yesterday. I picked up the sketchbook remembering then why I bought it. Besides fighting, drawing was another pastime that would get my mind off of the troubling things. _He _taught me how to draw.

My butt made contact with my bed as I leaned back against the post with a pen in my right hand and a blank page opened up. The sketchbook laid on the knees of my legs as my left kept the notebook from slipping and to keep it steady. My hand began to sketch whatever was on my mind, but my mind began to wonder over today's events.

Damn. I still couldn't shake that feeling.

Another part of me was telling me that this was all real, that I wasn't in a coma somewhere dreaming all of this up. That if I die, I actually die. Also, that I needed to start thinking of my future, I'm probably going to be stuck in here for the rest of my life.

My hand stopped its sketching as a thought crossed my mind. Would that be so bad, being stuck in another world? I could start over, make a name for myself. Make a new life. Find love…

I gritted my teeth but before I could ponder on it longer there was a knock at my door. "It's open," I called out and watched Rangiku open my door and look at me across the room with her usual cheery self. Why was she always happy?

"Well, don't you look gloomy?" She blinked her eyes at me as she looked at my sketchbook. Then, she slyly smiled. I hugged the book closer to me chest. "What do you got there? Is it a journal?" She made her way to me and tilted her upper body down to see if she could see what I had in my hand, a clear view of her boobs in my face.

"It's none of your business, it's - hey, what are you doing!" She grabbed my sketchbook and began to try to pull it from my grasp. I pulled back giving her my death glare. "Let go, it's personal! Don't you have any personal boundaries?!"

She smiled sweetly at me. "Nope." She succeeded in yanking the book from me and looked at my picture I just drew. "Oh," she said her eyes scanning it. "This is… amazing! Is this the hollow we just faced?" She turned the sketchbook toward me and pointed at my picture. Hm, looked like I did draw that dog hollow. I nodded my head and she turned the notebook to look at it again. "I've never seen this much detail before. This is amazing! Look at the textures, look at the shading!" She gasped. "And you did all this with a pen!" She gapped at me, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. I wondered how she would react if I drew something from my world. She leaned forward, her eyes sparkling, "Can you draw me?"

"Uh," I couldn't imagine how I looked right about then. But I felt my eye twitching with a little bit of annoyance. "Sure?"

She squealed and jumped on me to give me a hug, her boobs crushing my face. "I'm so excited!" She finally let me go and I took a big breath of air, feeling the color come back to my face. She sat at the foot of my bed and swung her body over so she was completely on my bed. One leg was propped up with one hand on it and her upper body was arched back giving me a slightly opened mouth sexy look.

My eyebrow twitched yet again but I took the sketchbook in hand and began to draw her features. The sooner I got this done the better. Of course, she didn't have to stay in that pose, drawing Anime was easy.

In a matter of minutes I was done. "Okay," I said while looking up. "I'm done."

She blinked at me with confusion. "That fast?" But before I could answer her she zipped up and grabbed my sketchbook out of my hand before I could even react.

She just stared at it, not blinking. "Um, do you like it?" She didn't look like she did.

She slowly turned her head toward me, her eyes wide. Finally, she spoke, "This is how you think I look?" I nodded my head thinking she didn't like it, but for the second time that night I had massive boobs shoved in my face as she said thank you over and over again as well as some other words but I couldn't hear them through her massive boobs. I was so far stuck in them I didn't even hear Toshiro walk into my room.

"Matsumoto," he warned and she finally let me go. My head fell to the side as drool fell from my mouth. Damn, I thought I was going to pass out from no air.

Rangiku jumped up and ran over to Toshiro with my sketchbook. "Captain, look." She bent down a little bit and practically shoved the sketchbook in his face. "Look at how well she draws."

Toshiro eyed the drawing and then brought his finger up and brushed it across the lines. "With a pen?" His eyes traveled to me and he raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged then looked away from his stare. "Wasn't that hard."

"And she did it in like ten minutes! And look!" She turned toward the page with the Hollow. "She drew this hollow perfectly with only seeing him once!" Will she stop acting surprised? It was starting to hurt my head.

"I see." Then he changed the subject completely like he didn't care about my drawings, which was sort of a relief. "Matsumoto, I thought you said you were going to watch over the kid?"

Rangiku blinked at him then laughed while scratching her head. "Oh yeah, him." Without realizing it she shoved the sketchbook into Toshiro's chest and walked past him.

Toshiro sighed and looked down at my sketchbook. He was looking at my Hollow drawing. Then his eyes moved up to mine, "And you only saw this Hollow once?" He sounded skeptical.

I glared at him, not liking his tone one bit. "Are you implying something?"

His scowl didn't change as he stared me down while he put my sketchbook on a dresser drawer near my door, (Hm, seems like I forgot to tell you guys what my room looked like. Nothing special, just a drawer to put crap in next to the door and to the right of me, from where I'm sitting on the bed looking at the door, there was my dresser. On both sides of my bed were two nightstands with lamps on them, and all over the floor were clothes I threw on the ground this morning because I couldn't find a sweatshirt I really wanted to wear). "I'm not implying anything. I'm only asking you a question."

"Tsh, sure you are. I'm not an idiot Toshiro, I thought by now you could trust me but obviously, you don't. But to answer your stupid question, no, this night was the only time I've seen it." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I crossed my arms and walk over to him giving him my most evilest of looks. He stiffened, his eyes growing slightly wide as I stalked over to him and grabbed my sketchbook from where he placed it. Then, I turned my back to him and walked to the end of my queen sized bed and sat down facing him. "Give me a minute."

I diligently began to sketch on the white piece of paper not once looking up at Toshiro. He was still standing there when I was done but had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as he looked at me. I put the pen down on my bed, stood up and walked over to him. When I was in front of him I turned the sketchbook toward him and showed him what I drew. "I have a really good memory."

What I drew was him, the night I woke up cold and he took a Hollow down with his released form of his sword. His back was turned, the wind was blowing through his clothing and his released form of his Zanpaktuo was in his right hand pointing down toward the ground. In front of him was the frozen Hollow. The background I only drew a few things here and there just so whoever was looking at it knew that he was outside on the street when he took the Hollow down. I made sure that when I drew him I put in a lot of detail in his clothing and wacky hair.

"You… were awake that night?" He looked confused, but his eyes didn't move from my drawing. I could see his eyes scanning every detail and lingering in some spots.

"Yeah, it was freezing that night."

"Sorry…"

I think he was saying sorry to both freezing me that night and accusing me, again, of being a spy/traitor. But, I didn't question him. I just sighed and turned the sketchbook so I was looking at it. I noticed his eyes following my movement almost like he wanted to say that he wasn't done looking at it. That made me smile. It was nice to see someone appreciate my artwork, even though it was something simple in my world.

I looked up from my drawing to see him looking at me. Our eyes locked. Right then and there I felt – something. He did have pretty eyes, for an anime character that was.

I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped when Rangiku yelled, "Will you stop calling my old lady!" Then there was muffling noises coming from the kid. Looked like she shoved the kid in her boobs again, like me, for the second time this night.

I sighed and turned away from him and walked over to my right nightstand. "You should probably go save the kid from suffocation. He won't be any use to you guys if he's passed out from lack of air." Then I thought about what I just said. "Wait, can spirits pace out from lack of oxygen? They are dead after all."

* * *

I woke up gasping. Sweat was pouring down my neck and chest, soaking my blue T-shirt. My hand grasped my forehead as I tried to calm my breathing. I had that dream again, with the burning bird trying to tell me its name. But suddenly the fire turned a bright blue and engulfed me and… and…

It hurt.

It hurt like I was actually being burned alive.

My breathing calmed, my hands that I realized were trembling stopped. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I was about to fall back into bed, but something stopped me.

It was the whistling sound again. The same one when I saw that dog-like hollow. I got off the bed and walked out my room to the window near the street. I peered out but saw nothing. It sounded close, though.

"You hear it too?" I turned around and saw Toshiro behind me looking down at his cell phone. "It's that Hollow again, the same one Ikkaku took down." His eyes furrowed as he closed his phone and looked up at me. When he spoke it wasn't necessarily directed toward me, more like talking to himself out loud. "But how is that possible?"

He brought his pill out and popped it into his mouth. Once out of his Gigai he turned toward the door that leads to outside. "Rangkiu is already there. I should go see if she needs my help." He turned his head toward me. "I would tell you to stay here, but I have a feeling you'll just ignore me again."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"At least try not to get into any trouble," He sighed and walked toward the door and out where he disappeared into the night.

"You should probably listen to him. He just doesn't want you to get hurt," the pill that took over his Gigai said to me. I turned around and he seemed to flinch from my glare.

I gave him a crock smile. "Pussy." And with that I walked out the door and ran down the street where I felt that feeling strongest.

To tell you the truth, I don't know why I was putting myself in harm's way, but I couldn't help myself, I had to go see what was making me feel the way I felt. I just had to.

Off in the distance I could hear growling then a clash of a sword hitting something solid. I ran faster in that direction. My heart pounding in my chest as I thought of what I would see.

What answers was I looking for?

I turned around a corner and saw Toshiro with his sword out in front of the same dog hollow's mask. He was speaking but I couldn't hear him, then the Hollow began to laugh. Out of nowhere more Hollow dogs began to drop from the sky surrounding Toshiro, the kid, and Rangiku.

"What do we have here," One said as it landed in front of me. I skidded to a halt, surprised that I didn't see him coming. "A snack?" He laughed at me and I glared at him.

"Shut up, you sound like a moron."

"Huh? Why you little pest." He lunged forward toward me.

I wasn't going to be one of those girls that need saving. Hell no. I had legs didn't I?

I ducked and his mask flew over me. I ran forward under his legs and past his tail. I began to snort laugh as I was a couple of feet away from him. "Is that the best you can…"

But before I could finish my sentence another one landed in front of me and I fell backwards onto my butt. "What were you saying, pest?"

Damn it. It took a step toward me and I scouted back which caused him to laugh.

Maybe I could die in this world. This real world.

Damn it!

* * *

_(Author's note: Chapter six finished! I think I'm going at a good pace? To tell you the truth, this chapter was going to come out the day after the other chapter, haha. Well, review! I jnow some people are at least interested since you're reading this far so tell me what you think? _

_Thank you evewolf123 for your lovely reviews! They keep me motivated to write more!_

_Also, I'm on deviant art as well, my username is UltimateSculpture , if you want to look me up.)_


	7. Chapter Seven: Hindrance

Moving Mountains

Chapter Seven: Hindrance

My hands clenched into fists at my side, my teeth grinding against each other as I glanced around to see if I had anywhere to go, anywhere to escape. I was surrounded by hollows that all looked alike.

From a distance I saw the kid run as hollows were hot on his tail. Rangiku leaped forward and her sword materialized into smoke taking out the hollows near the boy. She called out his name and he ran to her, hiding behind her. Then my eyes grew wide as something horrible took place in front of the three. The damned hollow split into two and realization hit me like a ton of bricks in what sort of situation we found ourselves in. This thing could multiply. If it could multiply then how were they going to defeat this thing? If one survived it wouldn't matter how many they killed this hollow could make more.

"There's nowhere to escape, little pest." My eyes shifted to the hollow in front of me as it took another step toward me. My teeth grinded against one another as it dawned on me that he was right.

What if I died here? What would happen?

My heart raced as thought ran through my mind. I- I didn't want to die.

My eyes grew wide when I realized I was scared, petrified for my own life. This wasn't a game, Aria, this was real. I was going to die and it was because of my stupidity that caused my death. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

The thing laughed at me when he saw my fear. He leaped forward, his mouth heading straight for and all I could do was watch with horror.

I was pathetic. A coward. A nobody. Even in this world I was still the same person, nothing had changed. I always thought ignorance was bliss. Apparently, I was wrong.

Cold air enveloped me as I felt something, or someone, wrap their hand around my waist and lift me up into the air as the hollow that ready to kill me was sliced in two, disappearing before my eyes.

I didn't have to look to see who saved me. The cold air around him was a dead giveaway. I gripped his shirt, whatever the hell you call his clothing, and stared at his chest as wild thoughts crossed my mind. I could feel him looking down at me and I wondered if he saw my expression, maybe that's why he wasn't scolding me right about then. Did I look frightened, terrified?

I was jerked to the side as he brought his sword down onto another hollow, his eyes narrowed at another one heading toward us. "Tsh, I'm not getting anywhere like this." When he took out the next he flew down until we were standing next to Rangiku where he let me go. He didn't look at me but stared dead ahead at the hollows. I saw his eyes flash to Rangiku's and all she did was nod at a silent order. She ordered the boy to hold on tight and he nodded in agreement. Without any warning Toshiro grabbed my wrist and he pulled me onto his back, his arms linking underneath my legs.

I blushed profusely. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just hold on," he ordered and both Ranfiku and Toshiro sped off with the boy and I on their backs. They ran faster than what I was capable of and I knew why he wanted me on his back. I would slow them down. Even now I was hindering him from actually fighting. Again, I felt the wave of guilt flood through me. What was I good for anyway? All I've been doing was getting in his way.

Why the hell am I here?

"We have to lead them into an open area where we can deal with them all at once," Toshiro voiced his plan to Rangiku as they continued to run away. I was wondering if they were running because of the boy and I.

"Have you got any ideas?" Rangiku asked, no hint of being out of breath from their sprinting.

"Hey! What about that park we saw?" The kid suggested.

"Yes! That's it!"

Toshiro's head bowed forward for a second and I knew he was thinking of something, probably a plan. His head snapped up and I could have sworn I heard him growl with frustration. "Rangiku, go ahead!"

"Right!"

Toshiro jerked around and his arm went toward my face to grab the sword strapped to his back. He sliced through the hollows with ease. I gave him credit for doing all this while having me on his back. Rangiku ran off toward the park as Toshiro took out the remaining hollows around us. I watched as other hollows ran after Rangiku obviously knowing that she and the boy was easier pray.

Toshiro jumped into the air and I felt my stomach drop from the sudden altitude change. We landed on a building and the one arm that was around my leg let go and I dropped to my feet behind him. I took a step back when he turned to me, his eyes narrowed. "Stay here, don't move from this spot."

I simply nodded. What could I do after all, I was only getting in the way.

His eyes widened for a split second, like he was surprised I was giving in so easily, but was soon replaced with his serious, cold stare I was accustomed to. "I'll be back."

He ran toward the edge when I heard Rangiku yell out for him. He jumped off without hesitation. I ran to the edge and watched him drop down without fear at all.

"Hey!" He called out to the hollows below. "You're the ones who have nowhere else to run." And with that he brought his sword forward and yelled out, "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" And with that an ice dragon formed from his sword, growing in size as it sprang forward with his command attacking the hollows below. Everything it touched turned to ice. My eyes grew wide with wonder and amazement at the sight I was witnessing. The hollows turned to beautiful ice sculpture as the dragon engulfed them all, then a blinding light which caused me to cover my eyes appeared from the ice.

When the light receded and I opened my eyes I blinked my eyes a couple of times not believing what I saw. The hollows had disappeared and there was – nothing. Nothing at all that indicated a fight went down in the park.

Toshiro sheathed his sword behind his back and Rangiku ran up to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I didn't care at that moment. I took a couple of steps back and fell back onto my butt, crossing my legs as I sat there thinking, waiting for Toshiro to come get me.

I was surprised that he would take his time as he conversed with Rangiku. It didn't surprise me in the least bit. I was only a hindrance to him. An annoying hindrance.

My legs hugged to my chest as I squeezed them tightly. It had been awhile since I felt fear like that. It had been a long while.

Who am I kidding? Why the hell did I think that this couldn't possibly be real? I was here wasn't I? breathing, feeling, sleeping, eating, everything I did in my own world.

Maybe… maybe this world had existed and this was my way to comprehend it. As a stupid cartoon.

"Yui! … Yui!" I heard that boy scream. I got up and ran to the edge where I saw the kid crouched in front of a bench with a girl sitting on it. My eye squinted as I tried to see the girl. She seemed – familiar, but I couldn't see her clearly from where I was at. I saw that Yamichiko and Ikkaku where there as well as they and Toshiro ran to where Rangiku and the boy where standing. I could hear their voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. Toshiro's voice was the last thing I heard before he turned and then suddenly appeared next to me.

He didn't hesitate to ask what I already knew he was going to say. "Is it okay if we head to your house? It's the closest and we have a girl unconscious that may have some answers that we need."

"You don't have to ask," I tried to smile, hut couldn't bring myself to do it, I was horrible at hiding my emotions. "You guys are welcomed whenever you need my house to rendezvous, meet – whatever you want to call it." I tried to smile again but failed once more so I stopped trying.

He nodded and walked to me closing the gap. I felt a light blush cascade my cheeks but he only grabbed my arm and then I was suddenly on the ground where he let me go and looked at me as I looked away from him, my blush gone.

"Toshiro…" I began but stopped, biting on my lower lip as I tried to think of the right words to say. I glanced back at him and saw him staring intently at me as he waited for me to continue, his usual cold stare made me uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and turned away as I forced myself to continue. "I'm sorry for getting in the way." I took a step forward and crossed my arms, hating myself as I spoke the truth. "For being so weak. I wasn't thinking when I ran out that door and I didn't care what you or anyone else thought when I did it." I began to grind my teeth again as my anger grew at my stupidity. "Damn it. Why am I so stupid?" I didn't mean to say the last part out loud and I cursed myself, again, at my stupidity.

I heard him take a step forward and I spun around on my heel and brought my hand up. "Don't," I said while glaring into his unusual turquoise eyes. "I don't want to hear it. Just take me home already, that little girl is probably waking up now." The others had already left probably guessing that I would comply too Toshiro's request. That, or they thought he would make me to say yes.

* * *

Back at my house the small child laid asleep on the floor where the organ-TV was in. When I first saw her recognition hit me instantly. That girl was the girl I saw that one night when I first arrived here and tried to escape. I didn't voice it, it really wasn't anyone else's concern or relevant to the current situation.

"There's nothing unusual about this girl from what I can tell. She's a normal soul." Rangiku was examining her for the last couple of minutes.

"No, she's not." That, I had to add. As soon as I walked into the same room with her I could feel it. She wasn't a normal soul like her brother.

"What did you just say!?" The boy shot up as he clenched his fist in front of my face.

I looked away from him to nowhere in particular. "She's not like you, kid. She feels different, somethings not right with her."

"Don't say that about her!" The kid yelled, his arm swung across him with his anger.

"What do you mean," Rangiku asked, her body turned toward me to give me her full attention. "What do you sense that I don't?" For some odd reason I had a feeling she didn't quite trust me. Hell, I didn't trust myself either. Maybe it was a mistake to voice my thought about the little girl. What did I know anyways? I'm only a hindrance.

"Tsh, I dunno. I'm not like you guys and had years of training in this kind of stuff. She just doesn't feel like a normal spirit, she feels more like a…" I shut my mouth before I could finish. My eyes moving to the kids. I couldn't say it in front of him, it would upset him too much. Her spirit felt more like a hollows, but even that couldn't properly describe what I was feeling from her. The closest thing I could describe her spiritual pressure… thingy, was something like a hollows, but not quite.

Toshiro nodded, understanding why I stopped but Rangiku just blinked her eyes at me with confusion. But when Rangiku opened her mouth to comment my hesitation Toshiro changed the subject all together. "When you refused the konso it wasn't because you were scared, was it? You wanted to come so you could find your sister." The boy titled his head down as he silently said yes.

"Shota, please tell us what happened?" Rangiku held sympathy for the boy as she tried her best to sound reassuring.

"We just left, we were all in the car…" And just like that the kid delve into the story before he died. I looked away from him as he spoke about his death, my own eyes starting to water. I scolded myself as the tears went away. Why was I feeling this way for a cartoon character?

_Because deep down you know this just isn't an Anime show, that this has to be real, why else were you having these feelings. _A voice said in the back of my mind. I sighed to myself knowing that, that voice held truth. This world was real so enough of me thinking it's not. Stop worrying about your pathetic past and look at what's in front of you right now.

My gaze fell back to the boys back, but I looked further ahead to see Toshiro's turquoise eyes looking straight into mine. He was seeing my inner conflict. Damn him. Can't he just leave me alone and let me deal with my own issues… or maybe I needed to stop displaying my damn feelings out in the open for everyone to see.

The boy spoke of how he and his sister got in a car accident and when he woke up they both had chains on their chests.

I felt my chest tightening. They were so young when they died… so young.

Toshiro stood up but his face didn't seem to change much from his usual serious one. "So, that's why you were determined to find your sister." The boy nodded.

Then we all looked down when we heard a soft groan come from the girl as her eyelids began to flutter open. As soon as her eyes opened I tensed, expecting the worse. She looked up at her brother and smiled.

He smiled back. "Your awake!" he sounded so happy. "Yui, d-do you remember who I am?"

She blinked a couple of times before answering in her sweet voice. "My big brother." Again, my chest tightened. My hand went to it and I squeezed it slightly.

"You remember! You're okay!" I looked away again from the too happy scene. At that moment I really just wanted to get out of there.

Toshiro brought his hand to his chin as he thought. "Now, all we need to do is figure out why she suddenly appeared out of nowhere back there in that park." He looked at the boy addressing him. "Do you have any idea how that happened?"

"I, uh…" He looked away, not wanting to answer.

"It's okay. You can tell us," Rangiku tried to reassure him.

I jumped and made a rather loud squeal when the TV buzzed and popped on showing a man in those black robes and a captain's coat on. He had white hair like Toshiro's, too. Everyone looked at me and then looked back at the screen. "Damn organ-TV," I said under my breath.

"Captain Hitsugaya," he said as he walked closer to the screen. "It sounds like you have your hands full down there."

Damn, was this ever going to end? I crossed my arms and only gave half my attention to what they were talking about and only listening to the important parts. A guy with black hair and weird looking horns coming out of his forehead appeared on the screen as he explained the situation of the Hollow arrancar we just faced. Apparently, the arrancar can separate itself into those things and form together to make its real body, erm, form back into the original body that's controlling them. Interesting. So they share a single consciousness.

They began to talk about the flute noise we heard every time that damn hollow arrancar showed up. They didn't give us any knew details about it though, only saying that they would analyze the frequency and yada, yada, yada. I'm pretty sure you get the rest, and disappeared when Toshiro said his thanks.

"This just gets more and more complicated," Toshiro said with worry.

I looked back at the girl as she listened to everything that was talked about. She didn't act like she was surprised or… weird I guess you could say. She was acting like a normal little girl. Maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe that feeling wasn't really anything I should worry about.

The door opened to our room and Yomichika and Ikkaku walked in with grocery bags full of food.

"Hey guys, we picked up some take out," Yomichika said as he closed the door behind him.

"Can you believe that place?" Ikkaku began as he sat the food down on a table in the room. "I'm telling ya, the convenient store is the greatest invention ever." That made me snicker. "The place even has rice balls, and you can even get all this stuff 24 hours a day."

I walked over to the two and stood in-between them as I looked down at the food. "Yeah, one of my favorite places to shop. You don't have to cook when buying stuff from there."

"You cook?" Ikkaku asked.

"If I have to."

Suddenly, his face turned blue as he thought back on something. "Please tell me you cook better than that Orihimie girl does."

I snorted. "I've been told by many _normal _people that my cooking is awesome and I should open up more own restaurant." Okay, no one actually said that to me but its okay to exaggerate your awesomeness sometimes.

"Then how come you never cook for us?"

"You never asked."

"About time," Rangiku sighed as she looked at the three of us, particularly Yomichika and Ikkaku. "They finally got back with the food, captain. I say we eat first and once were all full then we can think of a plan."

"Hey," I said as I looked at their general direction. "Why do you always call him captain? Are you always on duty or something? Why don't you call him Toshiro? That's his name, isn't it?"

His trademark vein popped from his forehead as he gave me his usual cold glare. "I prefer to be called Captain Hitsugaya, and yes, we are always on duty."

"I'm not calling you that, To-shi-ro, you're not my captain, nor am I a shini-whatever you call it."

"Shinigami, and as long as I am _baby-sitting _you, you will call me by that name." He beginning to sound annoyed with me. His vein not disappearing.

I gave him a sly smile. "No way in hell will you ever have me call you that for as long as I live, To-shi-ro. And you're not babysitting me. The last time I checked you're living in my house, under my roof, and eating my food, so technically you should be abiding by my rules." Of course, I wasn't serious but if he wanted to play that game I was more than willing to kick his ass at it.

* * *

Ikkaku burped soon followed by me as the food was easily demolished by all five of us. Ikkaku getting a little pissed when I took the last rice ball, and then getting grossed out when I told him that one out of ten rice balls bought at the convenience store had pin worms in them.

Toshiro set his cup down on the miniature table we all sat at in the organ-tv room. "Now then, I know it's not much but that's all the information we have on the arrancar." Over the course of our dinner he explained to Ikkaku and Yomichika about the current situation on the arrancar. "So well just have to get by as best we can. Here's what I'm thinking, our best plan of attack will be to spread ourselves over a large area and see if we can get its attention."

"I'm guessing you're not referring to me, right?" I pointed a finger at myself and he only glared at me. I stuck my finger in my noise and rolled my eyes. "Good. Don't wanna get stuck in the middle of your guys crap."

"Then why are you here, anyways, I doubt it's just to look pretty?" Yomichika chastised.

I smiled wickedly at him. "Aw, you think I'm pretty." I wink at him and his cheeks grew red.

"That's not what I… I didn't mean…"

"Enough, she's only trying to get on your nerves, Yomichika," Toshiro said, ruining my fun. I gave him a pouty lip. He went back to the subject at hand. "We'll all take turns patrolling the grounds." He turned toward Rangiku. "Rangiku, you stay here and watch them," he pointed to the kids and then his eyes shifted to me. "And her."

"Yes captain."

"So why aren't we performing a Konso on them?" Ikkaku asked as he eyed the kids behind him like some perverted predator.

"No. They'll be time enough for that later."

"Why wait?"

I gave Toshiro a sly smile. "Looks like there's a heart in there after all." I was going to add, 'now I can deferent you from a hollow', but I thought that would be taking it too far. I'm so mean sometimes.

Ikkaku looked at me confused. "What?"

Yamichika spoke next explaining the obvious to the bald man. "He wants to give them some time together before they pass on."

"How nice, captain," Rangiku just had to add which made me do a little snort with laughter.

He glared at me. "Give it a rest." He then stood up and I could see the determination gleam in his cool eyes. Yes, I think his eyes are cool looking. "Let's get going."

All three of the men popped their soul candies to leave their Gigai's and they left without saying another word. Of course, Yamichika's and Ikkaku's soul candy… thingies, had the complete opposite personalities as the real ones.

My eyes instantly shifted to Toshiro's. "Hey, Rangiku."

She turned to me with question. "Yes?"

"Do you think Toshiro would get mad if I dyed his Gagai's hair pink?"

* * *

_(Author's note: Dun, Dun, DUN! Chaptet seven complete. This chapter I wanted you guys to see more into Aria's personality and not just think she only cares about herself and stuff. Now Aria is finally coming into terms that she's stuck in a REAL LIVE anime and not just some cartoon that she's merely dreaming about. Now all she needs to do is remember what happened to her before she came into the Bleach world. _

_Review! Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far, it makes my day reading what you guys think!)_


End file.
